Ad Infinitum Forever
by tayababy
Summary: They are finally together, after being injured. Jenny accepts it; Gibbs accepts it, but he doesn't have to be happy about it. Director David, however, will surprise you... third in the Ad Infinitum series, after This Love
1. Late

**NCIS – Forever**

The continuing adventures of Tony and Ziva; following on from This Love, including the dating, engagement, wedding, honeymoon, and baby announcement, not necessarily in that order. Or, at all now that i think of it

I have decided that, to fit in with my timeline, This Love happened in late December 2007, which means this story begins mid-January 2008.

I thought that This Love was dragging on just a little, so I split it into two. This one will be a little more fluffy before we get into the main adventures with the next story, Any Other World. There will probably be an extra one shot between this one and the next one involving a crashed hen's night, lots of alcohol, and karaoke. But then again, with the way this is turning out, maybe there won't…

As usual, I don't own it, as much as I wish I did…

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_Chapter One – Late_

"Ziva! If you used all the hot water I'll kill you!"

Their three weeks' house arrest had finally ended. Ziva David and Tony DiNozzo were meant to be getting ready for their return to work; meant being the operative word.

"Calm down, my little hairy butt, or next time I won't let you join me," she relied in a teasing voice, exiting the bathroom wearing only a towel.

"You didn't let me join you last time, sweetcheeks," he shot back. "Or the time before that, now that I think of it."

Three weeks of constant company had caused a lot of sexual tension, tension they were not allowed to relieve until the doctors at Bethesda cleared them for active duty. They were bickering even worse than usual, so bad Abby even refused to come by and visit them.

They had been counting down the time until this day for two weeks, and now that the day had come, both Tony and Ziva were running late.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"I thought your team were returning today," Jenny spoke, leaning on the railing above the bullpen.

"They are," Jethro replied, taking up a position next to her. "Or at least they're supposed to be. How late are they now?"

"Almost an hour and a half," she said, checking her watch.

In the bullpen, McGee sat at his desk, trying to ignore Abby, who was bouncing around behind him babbling on about the rest of their team. The two temporary agents had departed the night before, leaving no trace of their presence at the desks of DiNozzo and David.

"Do they know that we know that they are together?" Jenny asked, a smile appearing on her face. Jethro shook his head and laughed softly.

"Do they know we know they got married last week at City Hall?" he asked in return.

Jenny turned to look at him, shock written on her face. "I didn't know that!" she shrieked quietly.

They paused for a moment, firmly ingrained in a stare-down.

Eventually, Gibbs won. As per usual.

"Should we tell them we know?" Jenny asked, succumbing to being the loser this time around.

"What did Probie do this time?"

Jenny and Jethro turned around, both surprised to see a slightly better Tony and Ziva standing behind them. Both agents still had bandages on their bodies, but otherwise most of their bruises and superficial injuries had healed, for the most part.

"You're late," Gibbs replied, masking his surprise quickly.

Tony shrugged. "Ziva used all the hot water, then I couldn't find my favourite shirt, and then the driver was late."

Gibbs looked at his senior field agent.

"By the way," Tony said, not flinching. "Where have you taken my car?"

The director and Gibbs shared a look, smiled, and then walked off towards her office, their steps synchronised perfectly.

"Aren't you even going to welcome us back?" Tony called after them.

Jenny laughed as Jethro replied loudly over his shoulder. "Your desk is waiting for you DiNozzo, as is your paperwork."

Ziva smirked. Tony had been told.

"YOU'RE BACK!" Abby yelled as she came running towards the pair of stunned agents, her impossibly high-heeled platform boots not inhibiting her movement at all.

Tony and Ziva both sidestepped the over excited hyperactive Goth at the last second, laughing at the look on her face when she realised they had moved.

"Hey! Not fair!" she pouted, surprising Tony with a hug so tight it would rival others.

"Um, Abby," Tony squeaked. "You're hurting me."

She jumped back quickly, a sheepish grin on her face, and immediately pounced on Ziva.

"I'm so glad you're back," Abby gushed into Ziva's chest. "How close did you get to killing him?" she whispered, a knowing smile on her face.

Ziva looked strangely at her friend.

Abby shrugged. "What? The sexual tension must be killing you!"

The horrified look on Ziva's face caused McGee to step and save his team mates.

"Glad to be back?" he asked, pulling Abby off Ziva.

"Are you kidding, McGee?" Tony said. "I'm glad for company other than my ninja chick here."

Ziva looked dangerously at her partner. "Oh, my little hairy butt," she purred into his ear, breathing down his neck. "Do you not like spending time with me?"

Tony gulped. He had fallen into a deep hole this time. "Sweetcheeks," he whispered back. "The doctors haven't cleared us for sex yet; maybe McGeek's company will do us some good..."

"Desk work is waiting for you two," Gibbs called from Jenny's open office door. "I suggest you get to work before we drag out cold cases."

The three chastised agents and the forensic scientist walked down the stairs to their bullpen, unwilling to deal with cold cases under any circumstance.

"So, Probie," Tony began once they had settled down at their desks. "Did anything interesting happen while you were here alone?"

McGee's head snapped up from his computer screen. "Alone? I wasn't alone." He looked at his team mates. "I had temp agents to torment without you."

"Has he taught you well?" Ziva asked, trying not to rest her weight on her injured arm.

"Well," Tim began. "Let's just say I now know why he enjoys throwing things at you so much. I was so bored that Gibbs even let me play pranks on them."

Tony smiled widely at his partner. "Maybe we should take holidays more often; it seems the Probie has developed a decent practical joke streak."

"He should be careful," Ziva continued, knowing what Tony was starting. "You never know, McGee, you may just start World War III."

Tony and Ziva walked slowly from their respective desks to meet side by side in the middle of the bullpen, both facing McGee with matching, evil smiles on their faces. McGee shrugged. Maybe it was time the king and queen were beaten at their own game.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Ok, so this is highly un-beta-d, though the rest is written. i will not post the rest until i get a beta, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know if you would like the job.

oh, and REVIEW!!!


	2. World War III

**Ok, so I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted, but thanks for these anyway.**

**Oh, and if I forgot the disclaimer... if everyone who wrote NCIS fics owned NCIS, there would be consensus on one thing. But since we don't, obviously there isn't. If you get what I mean...**

_Chapter Two – World War III_

"Have you done any work yet?" Gibbs called from the balcony two hours later. The three agents looked up from their computer screens.

"My paperwork was done a week ago, boss," McGee said. "Can I go see…"

"No," Gibbs answered immediately. "I'm sure Abby has her own paperwork to do, as do you two," he pointed to the two agents restricted to desk work. After a moment, he returned to Jenny's office.

McGee, bored, gave up on playing with his computer and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and settled into a comfortable sleep, his feet propped up on the desk, DiNozzo style.

"Yes, boss," they both replied, turning back to their screens, and the IM conversation they were having with each other.

_Big D: what probie needs is a little p-work of his own_

_Z: p-work?_

_Big D: paperwork z. or a wake up call_

_Z: oh… what do you suggest_

_Big D: fold ours into paper planes and use him as target practice_

_Z: 50 points for his head_

_Big D: 75 for his eyes_

_Z: 80 for in his nose_

_Big D: 100 to land in his mouth_

_Z: how long_

_Big D: 30 mins. We start in 10_

_Z: highest score chooses next game_

_Big D: loser shouts winner dinner_

_Z: be prepared to lose, my little hairy butt_

_Big D: you're on, sweetcheeks_

They looked up and grinned evilly at each other.

Ziva began to quickly fold her work into planes. She had a stack of almost ten by the time Tony had folded two.

_Z: hurry up Tony_

_Big D: where did you learn to fold them so quickly_

_Z: the master_

_Big D: do I know him_

_Z: you. Now hurry up or I really am going to win_

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Down in her lab, Abby tapped into the video bugs she placed in the bullpen weeks before to spy on the temps.

"Psst, Timmy," she whispered into her headset. "Nod if you can hear me."

On his webcam, he nodded. Abby smiled. "Good; now, it looks like they're about to start some type of game. I think you should stay asleep. Maybe I'll direct the feed to Cynthia's computer; she's bound to be bored too."

Abby turned up her music again; today's choice was the latest Brain Matter album, the newest live version from the previous weekend's concert. Putting her phone on speaker, she dialled Cynthia's extension.

"Director Shepard's office."

Abby smiled. "Cynthia, Abby; listen, Tony and Ziva are about to launch World War III. You want in on the outcome?"

There was a sigh over the line. "What am I betting this time?"

"I want information; and a chance to bug the director's office," Abby grinned.

"Absolutely not. The information I can give you, within reason, but bugging her office? Do you want Gibbs to kill you?"

Abby giggled. "He won't kill me. I'm the favourite."

"You won't be for much longer once he finds the bugs, and once he finds what you have taken from the bugs, he'll be sure to punish you in the only way he knows how."

"Harshly, I know," Abby sighed in response. She paused for a moment. "What if I shared the footage with you?"

"I already know what goes on in that office, Miss Scuito, and trust me when I say it is not for even your eyes."

Abby was bursting. "You mean they've really done it? They're back together!"

"You didn't hear it from me, but they won't publicise it, even to you and the team. Not until something certain happens."

"Okay," she replied. "Do you still want to watch World War III? Because I can feed it directly to your desk, if you want…"

"They'll end up seeing it, I'm sure the coffee break is coming up; they've been in there for over an hour without breaking anything or shouting too loudly."

"Okay, the feed's coming up now. Can you ask Gibbs to grab me the usual when he does his coffee run?"

"I'll ask. Oh, by the way, congratulations on the wedding even though I didn't win that particular betting pool. Be sure to send up some photos when you get them."

Abby stared at the phone as Cynthia ended the call, wondering how on earth she knew about her wedding. No one else knew but her and Tim.

Then it struck her.

Nothing could get past Gibbs.

She returned her attention to the bullpen feed, and giggled loudly as a paper plane hit her husband in the forehead.

She checked the clock; the time as barely 1100.

It was going to be a long day.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

19-18. Ziva.

She smirked; Tim had woken up, finally, with only three paper planes hanging out of his mouth. Tony had managed to capture the sight on his camera for eternity, and was currently posting the photos on his myspace.

Tony sighed. "My place, 8 o'clock. I don't serve kosher, but popcorn and movies after. That okay with you?"

Ziva walked over to her partner's desk, and leant across it to whisper into Tony's ear seductively. "I have not followed kosher for a very long time. Should I bring wine?"

Tony nodded and gulped; Ziva hadn't been this close to him in a public place for over three weeks. He could see how red and plump her lips were, how they were asking to kissed.

Ziva felt the passion radiating between them, and it was too much. She closed her eyes, opened her mouth, and leant in closer to his lips…

Tony copied her movement, and their lips connected, softly at first, before their tongues began a heated dance and their lips crashed passionately together.

Neither noticed McGee silently snapping photos on his phone, simultaneously sending them to Abby.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

The day had dragged on slower than anyone had expected. Both DiNozzo and David had completed their paperwork by 1500, and that was after their shootout targeting McGee. Their make out session had barely lasted a minute before they were caught by one of the other agents, which was just as well, considering the punishment they would have received by Gibbs' hand would have been far worse than what they received; covering the lunch hour babysitting duty for a mentally unstable prisoner pertinent to another team's case.

The workday at NCIS traditionally didn't finish until 1700 at the earliest, and the last two hours of this particular Monday were going slower than even Abby thought possible.

Tony had barely seen the boss all day; he had been with Director Shepard in her office since they arrived, leaving only to fetch coffee and lunch, which today had been Chinese for the pair.

In his mind, he was preparing the classic DiNozzo feast for Ziva he owed her that night. Spending the past few weeks together in the same apartment alone had caused tensions to run high, so this break, even for a few hours, would do them good.

"Anthony!"

Tony looked up from his daydreaming to see Ducky emerge from the elevator and make his way to the bull pen.

"Hey Ducky; come to save us from death by boredom?"

The older man chuckled and shook his head. "No, dear boy, but I have been given permission to examine you and Ziva the make sure you are both fit to be here, and clear you for exercise."

Ziva's head rose at his comment. Tony could almost see the wheels turning through her eyes. 'I wonder if this means he is clearing us for sex…' she thought silently. Little did she know, the same thought was running through her partner's mind.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs emerged from the Director's office just before 1600 hours, customary scowl on his face, and strode into the bullpen, slamming a book down on his desk for good measure. The loud noise the contact made woke McGee from his fitful nap.

"Did I wake you, McGee?" he asked sarcastically as the younger man fell out of his chair.

"Nice trip Probie," Tony called, walking into the bullpen. "See you next fall," he finished before chuckling at his own joke. Ziva groaned, recognising the bad joke.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs called from his desk.

"Yes boss," the senior agent answered, sobering immediately.

"Go home before I let one of them kill you," he said, "and make sure you're on time tomorrow morning!"

Tony packed his bag and grabbed his gear in record time, calling his driver as he almost ran to the elevator. Ducky may have cleared them for some strenuous activities, but they were still yet not fit enough to drive.

Reaching the carpark the same time his driver did, Tony jumped straight into the back seat of the navy blue charger and directed the man to his apartment.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**


	3. The Date

**Okay, so i know there are actually people reading this, because that's what the hits thing says, but the 6 reviews says otherwise. Please please please review, even if you don't like something.**

**Oh, and I am currently writing the sequel...  
**

_Chapter Three – The Date_

Ziva dismissed the driver just before closing the rear passenger-side door, issuing 'do not disturb' instructions, telling him only to return in the morning when they were due to leave for work.

Ducky's examination that afternoon had cleared her for exercise, for which she was grateful, and also, though not in so many words, for sex.

Ziva planned on christening almost every surface of Tony's apartment.

She walked up to the door in her favourite red dress and heels she never had a chance to wear, holding a bottle of her favourite red wine she hoped would fit well with dinner.

The door opened just as she raised her hand to knock, and Ziva was taken aback at the sight of her partner. Tony was wearing black dress pants, a blue shirt and a darker blue tie, loosely knotted at the collar; she had never seen him look more attractive. Tony could say the same about her. He kissed her cheek as she walked through the door.

"Are you ready for dinner?" he asked softly, helping her out of her coat and taking the wine to the kitchen.

"What are we having?" she asked, following him into the kitchen. "It smells lovely."

Tony smiled. "It better; I've been slaving away since I left the office. Sit, sweetcheeks," he gestured, pulling out a chair for her. "Dinner is almost ready."

Ziva stared in astonishment at the table in front of her. His dining table, which was normally cluttered with paperwork, movies and other assorted belongings, was covered with a red tablecloth, set with fine china, two lit candles and a small collection of roses to the side.

"Impressed?" he asked, bringing out the bottle of wine and two glasses and setting them out.

"Very," she replied. "You went to all this trouble for me?"

Tony smiled. "Yes, only the best for the woman I love."

The shock on Ziva's face was missed by him as he returned to the kitchen; she couldn't remember Tony ever being this serious or sweet, even when he was with Jeanne.

"Bon appétit," he announced, snapping her out of her reverie. On the table he placed two plates of spaghetti bolognaise with meatballs and a small salad between the two settings.

They discussed anything and everything, except 'us', during dinner, and before she knew it, Tony was presenting two cocktail glasses for dessert.

"Chocolate mousse with whipped cream and caramel sauce," he answered before she could ask.

Tony knew he had a winner with the look of shear pleasure on her face when she took the first mouthful. Taking a bite of his own, he agreed with her.

"Do you like it?" the question was not really necessary, but he couldn't resist.

The look in her eyes, pleasure and passion, made his pants tighten slightly. "Are you kidding me? This is divine!"

He smiled and nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. They stayed still, trapped in the stare, for what seemed like eternity. Tony broke it by stealing some of Ziva's dessert.

"Hey!"

He shrugged and ate it. She laughed at the cheeky grin on his face. He scooped up some of his and rose to her side of the table. He knelt down in front of her and put the spoon in her mouth, leaving it in her mouth momentarily to let her savour the taste.

"You have some on your lips," he whispered. "Right here," he kissed the corner of her mouth softly, "and here," the other side of her mouth.

She put her finger on his lips. "And here," she whispered in return, before kissing him full on the mouth. Tony stood up, grabbing Ziva in a cradle-hold, and moved over to the couch.

He placed her down gently, careful not to lean on her injuries, and moved in to kiss her more passionately.

It was on his couch that they first made love that night. From the couch they moved to the bedroom, each round becoming more and more rigorous, more and more passionate. Tony discovered the first time that Ziva wasn't lying when she said she was a screamer.

When they woke up the next morning, firmly entangled in the bed sheets and each other, the remnants of the previous night's dinner were still on the dining table where they left them.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Their routine continued almost exactly the same for the next two weeks while they were still restricted to desk work. They would go back to one of their apartments each night, most of the time with take-out, share a few glasses of wine, and end up christening almost every surface in both apartments. The pair spent their weekends with each other, browsing through markets in Georgetown, exploring Anacostia Park, and genuinely enjoying the others' company.

Neither noticed a similar couple tailing them, cameras attached firmly to their hands.

Abby and Tim knew something was happening between the pair, and the photos proved it.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**


	4. McSnooper

**Oh my God how much do I hate this website right now! Please review anyway, because I'm pretty sure this chapter reveals a few monumental things...**

_Chapter Four - McSnooper_

Tony and Ziva returned to his apartment late afternoon the Sunday before they were due to report to Bethesda for their physicals only to find that someone had beaten them there. Abby came bounding out of the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who had just walked in.

"Abby," Ziva said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Not that it's great to see you, or anything, Abbs," Tony trailed off.

The Goth stood there, innocent smile on her face. "Well," she began.

"Abby," Ziva warned in the voice of hers that sounded exasperated and calm at the same time.

She gave up trying to stall. "Well Timmy and I thought that something was up between you two since you were caught making out in the bullpen last week, so we followed you all weekend and took lots and lots of cute photos then decided to come check out your apartments but we couldn't get into Ziva's coz she booby trapped it or something so we came here and found lots of stuff including a really pretty diamond ring, so Tony when were you planning on telling me you were gonna propose?"

The partners stood in silent shock for a moment before Ziva dropped a bombshell of her own. "When were you planning on telling us you and McGee got married at City Hall without us?"

That was the inopportune moment Timothy McGee decided to step out of the kitchen with the camera in his hands, calling out to Abby, "Hey guess what I found in here?" he stopped suddenly, seeing what was in front of him.

"What did you find in my kitchen, McSnooper?" Tony asked, an unhappy look on his face.

Tim looked down at his feet. "Um, hi Tony, Ziva. What are you guys doing here?"

Tony scoffed. "This is my apartment, McObvious. The real question is, what the hell are you doing here?"

Abby hadn't failed to notice Tony hadn't let go of Ziva's hand since they walked in the door.

Ziva gave up on the conversation and shrugged off her coat, hanging it up in the hall cupboard, before placing her shoes in the rack underneath and walking in her stockinged feet to the bedroom; Abby followed her, seeking more information.

"So, do you love him?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe. Ziva wasted no time changing into a more comfortable outfit, a pair of navy blue track pants and one of Tony's old Ohio State sweatshirts, not bothering about modesty in front of her best friend. "Ziva?" she pressed again.

"Do you remember what I was telling you about my sisters, Abby?" she asked softly.

"Well, yeah," the Goth answered. "The death of your younger sisters is a bit hard to forget."

"They weren't just my sisters, Abby," Ziva continued softly. "They were twins; just like my mother Anna and my aunt Adina. Multiples run in the female line of my family."

"That's awesome," the Goth began bouncing. "What's the problem?"

"It is very probable that the first children I bear will be multiple."

"So? I've always wondered what it would be like to grow up with a twin."

"That is not the problem," she replied. "What if Tony does not want children? What if he does not want me?" Ziva sat down on the bed, grabbing the nearest pillow and hugging it to her chest. Abby sat down next to her.

"Hey," she said, hugging Ziva. "Hey; Tony loves you, anyone with half a brain can see it in his eyes. Hell, I'm surprised Gibbs hasn't told you two off for breaking rule 12."

"Like you should talk," Ziva replied. "We were not even invited to your wedding, Mrs McGee…" she trailed off.

Abby just smiled. "Fine, you win on that front. But it is true; Tony loves you more than anything else."

Ziva laughed a little. "More than pizza or bacon?"

Abby giggled herself. "Maybe not, but he would die for you."

"As I would for him," Ziva whispered. "But we are partners; I would take a bullet for you if I needed to."

"But Tony would go to the end of the world and back for you, theoretically of course," Abby insisted. "He wants to spend the rest of his life with you, Ziva; why else would he hide such a beautiful ring?"

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony walked into his bedroom close to an hour later, after having a deep and meaningful chat with Tim, and wasn't that surprised to see Abby and Ziva asleep on his bed, Ziva snuggled up against his pillow, breathing in his scent. Tim followed him and conveniently snapped another picture of the sleeping women before either could awake and cause serious harm to them.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Tim asked in a whisper, gesturing towards the sleeping assassin.

Tony nodded and moved silently to his wardrobe. He opened it, revealing a separation between their clothes, a quarter of the space had been taken up with clothes Tim recognised. He grabbed one of the boxes down from the top shelf and pulled an even smaller one out of it.

"Is that the ring?" Tim asked, still keeping his voice down to avoid waking the women.

Tony nodded. "It was my mother's engagement ring; it was one of the last things she gave to me before she died. She told me not to give it to just any girl, that I would know who was the right one, and that when it finally graced her finger, it looks like it belonged there forever," Tony took a deep breath before continuing. "I wouldn't care if she didn't wear it on her finger, if she wore it on a chain around her neck; I just know that it's perfect for Ziva. Forever."

Tim didn't say anything, just smiled as Tony replaced the boxes in his wardrobe and closed it behind him.

"Come with me," Tim gestured once Tony had finished. "I don't want to wake the girls."

Tony was glad to see the coffee machine had just brewed fresh coffee and automatically poured himself and Tim a cup each.

"You know you are my best friend, right?" Tony asked, having taken a sip of his coffee. "No matter what I say or do to you that implies otherwise, you are my best friend, Tim."

McGee looked up at Tony. "You're serious, aren't you?" the younger man asked. Tony nodded. "Because I always thought that you, I don't know, hated me?"

Tony chuckled. "Probie, we're a family. Jenny and Gibbs are the parents, Abby and I the kids, you're my best friend and Abby's husband, Ziva's my girl, and Ducky's our grandfather. Any children we produce, well, we become aunts and uncles instantly. It just works that way."

"What about the names you call me?"

"McGee, you're almost the little brother I never wanted; name-calling is part of the job description. It's right there, next to 'risking life and limb constantly'."

Tim chuckled at this comment. "Well at least you haven't lost your sense of humour. Is tomorrow your final check up at Bethesda?"

Tony nodded. "Yep, and hopefully we get cleared for strenuous exercise, because god only knows the itch needs to be scratched, and there's only one woman for me. Gentle sex does not sit well with either of us."

"Stop!" Tim exclaimed, trying not to spill is drink. "Too much information!"

The pair sat, trying to avoid eye contact and stop laughing, until one noticed that it was dark outside.

"Want to stay for dinner?" Tony asked. Tim shrugged. "I make great spaghetti bolognaise," Tony sweetened the deal.

"Sure, otherwise we'll both be dead anyway when Abby and Ziva wake up."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**


	5. Double the Pleasure, Double the Fun

**Well, someone asked for more Gibbs and Jenny and Ducky, so here's 2 out of 3. Personally, I think this chapter was the funniest one I've ever written.**

_Chapter Five – Double the Pleasure, Double the Fun_

Jenny wasn't overly surprised to see Gibbs had already settled himself on a couch when she entered her office at 0714 Monday morning.

"Morning Jethro," she greeted him, placing her coffee on her desk. "What can I do for you this morning?"

"My team are back on active duty today," he said, not moving from the couch.

"Yes? Why?"

"Wasn't a question, Jen; it was happening whether you liked it or not."

She smiled and sat down next to him. "Just as well I agreed then."

He turned to face her and put his free arm around her shoulders. "Chinese for lunch?"

"I can't," she shook her head apologetically. "Conference in MTAC with SecNav, otherwise I would, but you know how it is with him."

He nodded. "That I do. How about dinner at mine?"

She looked up at him suspiciously. "Not take out?"

He grinned. "No, I'm actually going to cook; do you have a problem with that?"

"Heh," she snuggled into his grip. "Nope, just make sure it's actually edible. I don't fancy food poisoning this week; too many important meetings."

Gibbs bent down and slipped his other arm underneath Jenny's knees, picking her up but leaving her stilettos behind.

"Jethro!" she shrieked. "Put me down!"

Smiling, he shrugged. "Okay," he said, dropping her on the couch before sitting himself down next to her. She smiled in response, not breaking eye contact until he began tickling her.

"Ah! Stop!" she shrieked again, laughing as he attacked all her ticklish spots.

"Say uncle," he said, smiling but trying not to laugh.

"No!" she responded, determined not to let him win. She continued to wriggle around on the couch, laughing loudly. Both were glad Cynthia wasn't in yet; she would have rushed in after hearing Jenny's first shriek.

"Say uncle," Gibbs repeated to the stubborn woman.

She shrieked again, continuing to laugh for a minute before conceding. "Uncle," she cried. "Fine! You win! Uncle!"

Gibbs stopped the tickle attack immediately. "Good," he murmured, leaning in to catch her lips in a kiss.

"You two really are a pair of teenagers, you know."

Both immediately stopped what they were doing and looked up. Abby was standing in the middle of the office, triumphant look on her face.

"Abby," Gibbs growled.

"And the kids really do love it when mommy and daddy aren't fighting," she finished.

"Abby, do you actually need anything," Jenny asked, "or are you just going to stand there and gloat?"

She smirked. "Tony and Ziva come back today!" she exclaimed.

"We are well aware of that, Abs," Gibbs said.

"I can't wait to see them!"

Jenny sighed and shook her head. "How many caff-pow's have you had today?"

Abby looked sheepishly at her bosses. "Um, two?"

Gibbs himself sighed. "Multiplied by three, which means six."

"Abby, it's barely seven thirty in the morning!" Jenny exclaimed.

"What?" she asked, walking backwards slowly escape their wrath. "I've been up since 0100 and I couldn't sleep," she finished quickly before running out of the office.

Gibbs and Jenny laughed as they watched Abby high-tail it out of her office.

"Now, where were we?" Gibbs turned back to his partner, pulling her back on the couch. "Oh yeah, I remember now…"

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Though they sat through the physical exams almost silently, Tony and Ziva were acting like children all the way to and from Bethesda, playing tit for tat games. Tony was feeling cheeky enough to let Ziva drive; she was feeling alive enough to almost kill them multiple times. Tony wanted to start a fake gun fight in the waiting room with toy guns he had previously stashed somewhere; Ziva threatened to castrate him with a real knife should he try to get her involved.

Anyone a mile away could see the sexual tension between the two and many who observed them were surprised they were not all over each other. Only those who knew them knew exactly why they had yet to follow through.

Arriving back at his apartment less than ten minutes after leaving Bethesda, a journey which normally took close to half an hour when he drove, the pair were barely through his front door when Tony took Ziva by surprise and kissed her. Ziva was only shocked momentarily before hungrily kissing him back.

It was no surprise to either of them when they ended up in the bedroom a mere minute later, leaving most of their clothes in the hallway. After all, Doctor Carter had cleared them for active duty, among other things.

"We're definitely going to be late," Tony murmured into Ziva's neck.

"Do not worry, my little hairy butt, I emailed Jenny this morning. She will not be expecting us until ten."

Tony smiled and flipped her over so he could be on top. "Well, we should have time for a few rounds then. Tonight, though, will be a marathon."

"Shut up," Ziva said, kissing him again. Tony complied without hesitation.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"They're late," Gibbs growled, checking his watch for what seemed like the millionth time in the past five minutes.

"Jethro, didn't I tell you," Jenny said, leaning on his desk in the bullpen. "Ziva emailed me this morning; they won't be in until ten; something about a late doctor's appointment."

McGee laughed at her comment. "Late appointment my ass," he mumbled, trying to hide it with a fake cough.

"Don't you have some work to do, McGee?" Gibbs growled in return.

The younger agent nodded and turned back to the computer screen, only to raise it moments later when the elevator dinged.

"Are they here yet?" Abby gushed, running into the bullpen.

"Abby, you saw them last night," Tim reminded her. "Why are you so excited about them coming back?"

She turned to him, hands firmly on her hips. "Because, Timmy, then maybe I'd get some company during the day, other than you and Gibbs!"

The look on Tim's face was priceless, and Tony commented on it. "Nice to know we're loved, Abs."

The scene she created distracted everyone else from the fact that they snuck up the stairs without them hearing.

"Doesn't change the fact that you two are late, DiNozzo," Gibbs commented himself, just as his desk phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs."

Tony and Ziva sat down at their desks, sharing secret looks, listening to their boss grunt at the unfortunate person who called him.

_BigD: so, should we try sex in the elevator?_

_Z: do you have a death wish? Do you want Gibbs to catch us?_

_BigD: we have abbs on our side, we can do anything_

_Z: how about men's bathroom in twenty minutes_

_BigD: seriously?_

_Z: you can pretend to go and see Abby and meet me there for a quickie_

_BigD: hell yes_

_BigD: do you think we should see if jenny's desk is free?_

_Z: you really do have a death wish_

_Z: besides, how would we get both of them out of the office_

_Z: or out of the building_

_BigD: tell abbs, she'll take care of it_

_BigD: so the bathroom's still on?_

_Z has signed out_

"So I take that as a yes?" he said out loud. She just sighed and shook her head.

Gibbs stood up, nodding to Jenny as he grabbed his gear from his desk drawer. "Going out for coffee," he muttered, pulling Jen into the elevator with him. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

The second the doors closed, McGee jumped up and walked towards the stairs. "Going to see Abby," he said over his shoulder. "Oh, and a word of warning; don't get caught this time," he added just before he disappeared into the next corridor.

Tony and Ziva shared a quick look before jumping up and actively not running to the men's room. Once there, they wasted no time launching into a heated and passionate kiss, one which soon led onto more physical action for both.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs walked back into the empty bullpen half an hour later, his mood considerably lightened. Jenny shook her head at the abandoned desks and headed up the stairs to her own, trying to fight the smile working its way across her lips. Gibbs watched her disappear into her sanctum, then decided to empty his bladder before beginning the man hunt his team would have a hard time surviving.

Entering the bathroom closest to his desk, Gibbs was assaulted with the sounds of a couple engaged in passionate sex. Sighing loudly, and fearing he knew who the pair were, he threw the stall doors open quickly, discovering the offending couple in the last one.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE TOLD TO KEEP IT OUT OF THE OFFICE?!?!"

Jenny heard his voice echo throughout the floor, not losing its harshness even in her office. She sighed, not wanting to get up after just getting comfortable, but knew she had to deal with whatever Jethro had gotten himself into this time.

"Um, Director?" Cynthia said, poking her head in the door. "Agent Gibbs is making an awful racket in the squad room."

Jenny smiled at her assistant. "So? Am I expected to clean up after him every time he loses his temper?"

Cynthia smiled weakly. "I just thought, with the FBI visiting, you would like him quiet for the visit."

"Well," the director sighed. "I better go make a scene then. I know how much Gibbs likes pissing off the sister agencies."

Cynthia chuckled at the comment and widened the door, allowing her boss to come through.

Jenny stood on the catwalk, leaning on the rail directly above McGee's desk, watching the antics happening below, until she saw her opportunity to interrupt.

"Special Agent Gibbs!" she shouted, putting on her best stern voice. The four people below her looked up, and everyone else on the floor stopped what they were doing to watch the teacher's pet get his ass kicked. "What is all the yelling about?"

"I caught these two," he pointed angrily at Tony and Ziva, "having sex in the men's room."

She sighed, knowing this would happen sooner or later. "Well, she began hesitantly, stirring them up. "Was it good?" she deadpanned, surprising everyone. No one heard the elevator arrive and see Fornell and Sacks step onto the floor.

Ziva smiled. "Would it have happened if it was not?"

Fighting the urge to laugh, she turned to Tony. "And how are you going to explain yourself this time, Agent DiNozzo?"

He shrugged. "Would you rather catch us having sex on your desk, Jenny?"

The bullpen was so quiet you could hear a pin drop; everyone turned to look at either Tony or the director.

"Did we come at a bad time, Director?" Fornell asked, seeing an opportunity to embarrass her further. He grinned as Jenny's face went bright red.

"MY OFFICE. NOW," she growled at the two FBI agents. "And you two," she pointed at Tony and Ziva. "If I ever catch you in my office unsupervised, there will be hell to pay." She turned her back abruptly on everyone, storming back to her office, well and truly irritated at the antics of those who were supposedly her best team.

She sat down heavily in her chair, knowing she now had to deal with the FBI's problems as well as her own. No sooner had she settled, Fornell and Sacks entered her room and stood in front of her desk. Tobias handed her an envelope, grimacing as he did; a scowl appeared on her face moments after reading the first line of the letter.

"I didn't want to do this, Jenny," he said once she had read the paper inside.

The scowl deepened. "Let me guess, you drew straws again?" she asked, referring to the last time he had presented her with bad news.

The older man bowed his head. "How did you guess?"

Jenny laughed. "Tobias, it's not bad news, not this time," she said, a smile widely spread across her face. "It just says Agent Sacks here is spending the next week working on Agent Gibbs' team. Your director expects him to learn something from him."

Sacks growled as Fornell smiled. "And what do the FBI get out of this deal?" he asked.

"Well," Jenny smiled. "It did mention something about an exchange program, you taking one of my agents who might actually learn something from your agency. Is there anyone you prefer?"

Fornell chuckled. "I don't suppose anyone on Jethro's team is available for the taking?"

She shook her head seriously. "Nope; any other team but his."

"Does that mean I have to spend a week with DiNozzo?" Sacks mumbled, obviously unhappy with his situation.

"I'd be more worried about him having to spend a week with you," Gibbs said from the door. He closed it behind him quietly and stood behind Jenny, slouching on the windowsill as he usually did.

"Well then, who do you suggest we take?" Fornell asked, staring at Gibbs instead of the director.

"Simple," he shrugged. "Nikki Jardine."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**


	6. Legal Torture

_Chapter Six – Legal Torture_

Sacks entered the bullpen and sat down in Tony's empty chair while he was sitting on the edge of Ziva's desk, his face only inches away from hers. Leaning back in the comfortable chair, he put his hands behind his head and feet on the desk, relaxing in true DiNozzo style. He smirked at the scene in front of him; David and DiNozzo seconds from making out, and the Probie in the other corner ignoring everyone else, feverishly typing away at something.

"DiNozzo, keep it out of the office and get back to work," Gibbs said, striding over to his desk, smacking his senior field agent's head on the way. "And Sacks, your desk is at the end. Behind McGee's."

Tony looked up at the comment. "Oh no, he's not here permanently, is he?" he asked, not wanting to believe his boss.

Gibbs looked up and almost smiled. "DiNozzo, even I wouldn't do that to you. No, the FBI's just decided to have Sacks on our team for a week. See if he learns something."

"Yeah," Tony muttered. "He'll learn exactly how to piss me off; well, that and removing superglue from skin."

Ziva and McGee chuckled, knowing the animosity between the two agents hadn't been settled since Tony was framed for murder. They were also glad they would not be the targets of his practical jokes for a week; they may even help him gang up on 'Slacks'.

"So," Sacks said, sitting in his chair but fidgeting uncomfortably. "What are we doing today?"

Tony, McGee and Ziva shared a sly smile; Gibbs shook his head, dumping a box of old case files on the FBI agents desk. "You get cold cases."

"But…" he protested. "They're not working on cold cases!"

"That's because they have their own paperwork to do," Gibbs responded, sitting down at his desk and picking up the phone. "Well?" he asked, staring at his team. They grumbled incoherently and sat down, turning to the computer screens to continue the 'paperwork' they were supposed to be doing, which was, in reality, an instant messaging plotting session.

_BigD: he needs to be taught a lesson_

_Z: who? Gibbs?_

_BigD: no, the idiot on our team_

_ThomEGemcity: hey I'm not an idiot!_

_Z: I think he means sacks, McGee_

_BigD: Probie, take home the solvent, we need to stock up on the superglue_

_ThomEGemcity: I don't want any on my keyboard, Tony_

_Z: stop fighting or I will not hurt him, I will hurt you two_

_ThomEGemcity: sorry Ziva_

_BigD: how about we start teasing him loudly so Gibbs has to do something_

_Z: that is only a short term solution_

_BigD: so, it might get rid of him for the rest of the afternoon_

_ThomEGemcity: shotgun not starting it_

_Z: of course you do_

_BigD: don't worry, i'll start it. No problem_

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs had separated his team within 20 minutes their bickering was that annoying. He knew they started annoying Sacks on purpose but he wasn't in the mood to deal with their prolonged fighting today. McGee was sent down to Abby, Ziva to Ducky, and Tony sent to 'time out' in Jenny's office while Sacks was left alone at his solitary desk.

"Is this supposed to be a punishment, Agent Gibbs?" he asked. "Because it feels more like salvation to me."

Gibbs sighed. "I don't want you here any more than you want to be here, Sacks, but if you keep this up I might just let Tony superglue you to a variety of things, it might amuse me."

Sacks groaned. "Does that mean I need to stock up on solvent?"

"Only if you want DiNozzo to steal it," Gibbs shook his head. "Go home, get some rest, you'll be needing your energy tomorrow."

The FBI agent packed up slowly and moved at a snail's pace out of the bullpen to the elevator. "See you tomorrow, boss," he said.

"I'm not your boss, Sacks," Gibbs called after him. Once the man had disappeared, he sat back in his chair, enjoying the peace to relax momentarily before he called the 'children' back to work.

"Is it safe to come back?" Tony asked, leaning on the partition behind his desk. Gibbs nodded, and the younger man smiled and moved to his seat. "Good, I have a long list of pranks to play on him."

Gibbs turned back to the younger man. "Are you sure that's the best idea, DiNozzo?"

"Well, yeah," he nodded, sitting down at his own desk. "I know Toby won't mind, even he likes me more than Sacks!"

Gibbs sighed and stood up, walking over to Tony's desk. "Tony, be serious with me; is your relationship with Ziva for real, or is she just another one of your flings?"

Tony stopped what he was doing and looked up. "What?"

"If you hurt her…"

"I know, I know, we've had this conversation before."

"And the threat still stands."

"I believe you."

"But are you serious about her?"

Tony took a deep breath. "I'm totally serious about this, Gibbs," he answered, not breaking the intense eye contact. "She's getting my mother's ring."

"Does she know that," Gibbs wanted to know.

Tony sighed. "I wanted to ask yours and Jenny's permission before I proposed, since you two are more like our parents than our real ones ever were"

"I'm honoured you think of us that way, Tony," Jenny said, appearing behind him like a ghost. "You guys are the closest thing I have for kids, to a family even."

Tony blushed and stood up. "Is this where we hug?" he asked, opening his arms wide.

Her face changed to a dangerous scowl. "Come near me, DiNozzo, and I'll let Ziva castrate you."

"Who am I castrating, Jenny?" the assassin in question asked, sitting on the corner of her desk after sneaking into the bullpen.

"Not me!" Tony squeaked, sitting down to protect his assets. McGee laughed as he sat down.

Gibbs sighed. "That's it; go home, you're only wasting oxygen here." He and Jenny were almost blown away at the speed in which the three younger agents departed.

They reached the elevator in record time; all three in before the doors could start closing. Once inside, Tony started bouncing on the balls of his feet and humming. McGee shook his head when he recognised the tune; Ziva questioned the act almost immediately.

Tony smiled widely. "Have you never seen 'Madagascar'?"

"I have been to the island, yes," she answered.

"No, Zee, I mean the movie 'Madagascar'. 2005 animated film by DreamWorks, voices of Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer and Jada Pinkett Smith; about a lion, hippo, zebra and giraffe that end up shipwrecked in Madagascar with a bunch of crazy singing lemurs…" he trailed off; her face was still blank. "Come on, there's a sequel coming out soon; the kids love it and it's highly amusing."

She shook her head. "You and your movies, Tony."

He sighed, rubbing his hands down his face. "That's it; we're watching it at home."

Ziva smiled. "Who said I was coming home with you?"

"Your clothes are at my place, as are your weapons," he shrugged. "Why don't you just move in permanently?"

They stooped walking, having just exited the elevator in the garage leading to the parking lot. He looked at her and the questioning look on her face. "What? Let's face it, mine's bigger, and it's closer to work. We spend all our time together anyway…" he trailed off.

"But why?" she asked quietly.

He knew it was time to face the truth; he looked her in the eyes and gripped her hand tightly. "Because I love you, and I'm committed to being in a relationship with you." She stared at him in shock, so he continued. "I've never felt this way about a woman before, and I can't imagine anyone else I would want to spend the rest of my life with…"

"Wait, did you just ask me to marry you?" she asked, following his words without fail.

He smiled a little. "Well, kinda, yeah. I was going to do the whole romantic, down on one knee thing with the ring, but…"

"Yes," she interrupted him.

"Wh… what?" he stuttered.

"Yes," she smiled. "Yes I will marry you."

Tony smiled widely. "Really?"

"Yes," she confirmed once again. "Now shut up and kiss me."

He willingly followed her order, closing his eyes and kissing her passionately. All of a sudden, snow started falling softly around them, one of the last January storms blessing them.

Once they broke apart, he kept her held in his arms, his face nuzzled into her hair, and she sighed contentedly.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Tony said, pulling away to look at her. "Your ring, it's at home."

She smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him to his car. "Then what are you waiting for?"

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tim and Abby stood in her lab watching the plasma intently; the security camera footage of the carpark was playing and they were watching the Tony and Ziva show, McGee having snuck back in after they all exited the elevator.

Abby, fully competent at lip reading, was dictating the conversation out loud for Tim's benefit, when she suddenly started jumping up and down happily.

"What? What happened?" Tom asked, still watching the footage intensely.

"Tony just asked Ziva to marry him!" she squealed, turning around to hug her husband. "And she said yes!"

"Just as well he has my permission then," Gibbs' voice came from behind them.

"You knew?" Abby accused, her face turning angry as she approached him.

Gibbs shrugged. "We had this conversation ten minutes ago, Abby, and then I distinctly remember sending you lot home," he looked accusingly at McGee. The younger agent shrugged. Gibbs sighed. "Both of you, go home, and no assaulting them. I'm sure they'll announce it tomorrow when you all come in."

Abby sighed in resignation. "Fine," she huffed. "We'll go home. Come Timmy," she pulled him out. "We need to plan them a party."

Gibbs shook his head and smiled as the two left hand in hand, then turned back to the plasma screen. He watched as DiNozzo nuzzled his partner's neck, both looking perfectly content in the embrace. He smiled again as she dragged him in the direction of his car, the looks on their faces showing both wanted to consummate the engagement.

After the pair had disappeared from camera view, he turned and walked out of the lab, flicking the power switches at the door to power it down for the night, and headed for the elevator, bound, not for the carpark to go home himself, but to Jenny's office in pursuit of his own happy ending.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Sacks walked into the bullpen at 0745 the next morning, surprised to see Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee and David already sitting at their desks having an animated conversation while pretending to do work.

"You're late, Sacks," Gibbs commented, without raising his head. "You're expected to be here no later than 0730; don't be late tomorrow."

"Yes Agent Gibbs," he answered. The conversation around him continued. "So, what are we talking about this morning?"

Tony took the opportunity to torment their temporary team member. "We," he gestured to the four of them, "are talking about things that do not concern you," he pointed to Sacks. "So mind your own damn business."

"I'm on your team," Sacks replied, his voice exasperated. "I should be included in any work you guys are doing!"

"Who said anything about work," Tony replied, looking to McGee and Ziva. "Because I didn't."

"Nor did I," Ziva added.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Jenny said, walking towards her office via the bullpen, arriving later than usual for the day. She looked to Ziva, who stood up and hugged her friend. "Can I see it?"

Ziva blushed slightly and held out her left hand, revealing a beautiful gold diamond ring set.

"Two rings?"

"Engagement and eternity," Tony said, standing up to join the women. He snaked an arm around his fiancé's hip. "They were my mother's, one of the only things she left me on her deathbed. She told me not to give them to any woman, that I would know whose finger they deserved to be on."

Jenny smiled. "That's so sweet, Tony," she said.

"Jenny," Ziva said quietly, a shy smile on her face. "Will you be my maid of honour?"

The smile widened on her best friend's face and tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. "Yes, of course I will, Ziva; I would be truly honoured."

The pair hugged, showing an uncharacteristic amount of affection; their other halves somewhat smiled at the act.

"What? So while I'm here doing work, you lot get to sit around and talk about nothing work related?" Sacks exclaimed from his desk in the corner.

Gibbs shook his head; to some extent the man was right. "Come on you two, back to work."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**


	7. The First Unexpected Gift

**Ok, so the link for Ziva's totally awesome ring is on my profile, so check it out.**

_Chapter Seven: The first unexpected gift_

The next few weeks progressed in the same manner; Ziva rose at 4am for her morning run, leaving Tony to sleep for another hour while she was out. When she returned, they had shower sex, ended up missing breakfast because they were running late, and stopped in at the coffee shop outside the office for coffee and jam donuts before heading to work. During the slow, boring days, they had sex in the building at least once, if not more, always in different places. At night, they crashed on the couch, meaning to watch a movie, but most of the time ended up doing other things before the opening credits had finished playing.

On the Friday night, almost six weeks later, Tony invited their family over for a celebration of their engagement. Gibbs brought multiple bottles of bourbon, not planning on staying sober for more than an hour; Jenny brought red wine; and Abby tequila. Tim, courtesy of his last book, brought chasers and finger food for when the alcohol was brought out after dinner. Tony cooked; Ziva decorated, simple as that. All Ducky had to bring was his stories as he was not staying the night.

The doorbell rang for the first time just after seven pm; Ziva answered it, admitting Gibbs and Jenny; Abby and Tim appeared barely five minutes later, and Ducky not long after that. They were all seated at the dining table, sipping wine before dinner and enjoying a relaxing conversation when the doorbell rang once more.

"Are we expecting anyone else?" Jenny asked, looking in that direction; there were no spare place settings for dinner.

"No," Ziva answered. She pulled her weapon out of a drawer in the hall cabinet. "Are you expecting anyone, Tony?"

He shook his head, wiping his hands on a dish towel; they answered the door together.

"Shalom, Ziva."

Both stood in the doorway speechless.

"Ziva?" Jenny asked, walking over to them. She too stopped when she saw the person, but recovered quickly. "Abraham? What are you doing here?"

Abraham David smiled. "Hello Jennifer, it is good to see you too. May I come in?" he poked his head in the door.

"Yes, of course," Tony recovered first, opening the door wider to admit his father-in-law-to-be. Ziva stepped back slightly, the gun dropped to her waist, as her father closed the door behind him.

"Aba, what are you doing here?" she asked in a whisper.

The older man smiled and turned to his daughter. "Is a father not allowed to congratulate his only daughter on her engagement and meet his new son-in-law?'

It was Tony's turn for his jaw to drop. "What? How did you know? It happened six weeks ago, but we didn't announce it!"

"Yes, I know," he answered. "Which is why I came as soon as I found out; I have an engagement gift for you."

By then Gibbs, Abby and Tim had left the dining room to observe the event happening just out of view.

"A gift?" Ziva asked, still not having recovered her voice.

He nodded again, this time handing over a set of keys. "A house in Capitol Heights, completely fitted out by Mossad, and a moving and furniture allowance."

"What?" Abby squealed.

"Capitol Heights," Abraham replied. "It is a very prestigious neighbourhood; good schools, very safe and secure; perfect for raising a family, even if you have a busy job."

"What's the catch?" Gibbs asked.

Abraham smiled. "There is no catch. It is a large house; you should never need to move away from there once you have moved in."

Ziva finally regained her voice. "Does this mean you are giving us your blessing, Aba?" she asked, grabbing Tony's hand tightly. "That even though he is not Jewish, we have your blessing?"

The older man nodded. "Hebrew names for my grandchildren though; I would like them to know and recognise their culture and history."

"Of course," Tony answered. The rest of the team had fallen back, quietly observing the interaction. "Will you be able to make it to our wedding?" Ziva's grip tensed in his hand waiting for the response.

"Sadly, no," he answered. "It was hard enough for me to make it here tonight. I do, however, have an early wedding present which benefits everyone." He took an envelope out of his coat pocket and handed it to Jenny, who silently accepted it wit ha gently smile.

She opened it, read the letter quickly, and smiled at Ziva. The younger woman grabbed the papers, read through them, and hugged her father.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"My permanent assignment papers, official Mossad inactive status, and official NCIS Special Agent status, which just needs Jenny's approval," she beamed, passing the papers around.

"The only catch with that is you still need to liaise with Mossad occasionally and be available for select missions, should we ever need you," Abraham conceded. "Which I sincerely hope we never will, for your benefit and that of your family," he smiled at the adults around them. "And I would like my grandchildren to be trained in self defence by Mossad, but under no circumstances will they be forced into the agency; it is for their own protection and benefit."

Everyone smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course," Tony answered for he and Ziva. "Does the offer extend to their children," he pointed to the four behind him, "should they want to learn?"

Abraham smiled warmly. "Naturally; only the best training for the star children of NCIS' finest."

The group stood in silence for a moment, before Abraham turned to the door. "Well, I am sorry I cannot stay for dinner; I have a flight back to Israel early tomorrow and have many things to do before I leave," he hugged Ziva briefly again and shook Tony's hand. "Goodbye, Zivaleh, I wish you both all the best in your marriage and futures; and Anthony, take care of my daughter."

"Yes, sir," he replied. "Though I think she is more likely to be taking care of herself."

Abraham David chuckled. "Yes, but you know what I mean. Shalom, everyone."

They stood in silence as the man who appeared suddenly disappeared at quickly and mysteriously.

"I think I need hard alcohol now," Abby exclaimed. "Gibbs, where's that bourbon?"

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Several hours, one large pot of spaghetti bolognaise a la DiNozzo, and many bottles of bourbon, wine, tequila and beer later, the thee men and three women were spread out on the living room floor. Abby, having consumed way too much, was talking animatedly about anything and everything, though no one knew what was coming out of her mouth; Jenny was lying on Jethro's stomach, staring into his steely blue eyes, completely at peace with the world; Tony was lying with his legs propped up on the couch when he suddenly came up with an idea.

"Truth or dare!"

"What?" Ziva asked, looking up from his stomach where she was lying.

"You know, the game, truth or dare?" he said. "We should play it!"

"No way, DiNozzo," Gibbs said. "I'm nowhere near drunk enough."

"But Gibbs, we don't have to go into work tomorrow!" Abby exclaimed, moving her train of thought. "Plus, we have plenty alco-mo-hol left!"

"Um, Abby," Ziva said, sitting up properly. "Where? You drank most of what we had hidden."

"It's in my car, dummy," Abby deadpanned like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Where else would I keep spares?"

To prevent an alcohol-induced argument starting, Jenny spoke up. "We need rules if we are going to play, and we will definitely need more alcohol, so, Abby, why don't you go down to your car with Tim and get that alcohol while Tony, Ziva, Jethro and I set up shot glasses for the game."

"Hey, I wasn't aware Truth or Dare was a drinking game!" Tony exclaimed, rolling over onto his stomach.

"DiNozzo, if you want me to participate, truth or dare just became a drinking game," Gibbs growled. "It's hard enough to deal with you lot being honest when I'm sober," he shook his head.

"I found it!" Abby announced loudly, bearing two bottles above her head as she and Tim walked back in; the packhorse, Tim, was left carrying a large bag with the remaining bottles. He put them down next to the coffee table where Jenny had set up six shot glasses. She beckoned the rest of them to move closer to the table in order to begin the game.

"Okay, the rules; you mush choose a truth or a dare, every round you take a shot if you agree with the question. Everyone needs to have a go before we start doubling up. We are not leaving the apartment, and no grievous bodily harm is to be inflicted," she gave Tony a death glare. "Now, who's going first?"

Tony grinned evilly and drummed his fingers together in front of his face. "I will, though I am more of a fan of 'Never have I ever,'" he turned to Jenny. "For our lovely director, the first question."

She sighed heavily, "Go ahead, its going to happen one way or another."

"Truth or dare?"

"Wait a moment," Ziva interrupted. "I doubt anyone will go for dares, so we should all just have to answer the question asked, and truthfully with little or no exaggeration," she took the opportunity to death stare her fiancé. "It will give us each an insight into everyone's past in a way we do not usually discuss."

"I can agree to that," Jenny answered. "I'm too comfortable to move, just as long as the bourbon doesn't dry up."

"I'm still going first!" Tony exclaimed, grabbing a beer. They all looked at his expectantly. "Okay, where's the weirdest place you've been caught having sex?"

"And, no Tony, last week doesn't count."

The senior field agent stuck out his tongue at Abby before laughing. "Well, that means you have to answer first."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

A loud buzzing disturbed the silence. A hand made its way to the coffee table and answered the phone, not checking the caller id, or whose phone it was.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs, what are you doing answering the director's phone?" Cynthia asked.

Gibbs groaned. "Would you like to wake her, Cynthia, because a tired, hungover Jen is not someone I'd want to willingly deal with."

"Where is she?" the assistant demanded.

"Jenny's asleep on my stomach," he answered. "And it's Saturday; what do you want?"

"SecNav wants a conference with Jenny in an hour."

Gibbs ended the call and switched off her phone.

"Who was it?" Jenny muttered.

"No one important," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "Go back to sleep."

She moaned her acceptance and soon after, her breathing evened out again. Gibbs, not wanting to risk a repeat phone call, switched off everyone's cells and joined Jenny in sleeping.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Some hours later, a loud banging on the door woke most if them up; only Abby and Jenny stayed asleep, having drunk more than usual before passing out.

Tony groaned and tried to pull himself off the floor; Ziva rolled into a sitting position, her eyes half closed, and handed a second weapon for Tony to use.

The banging on the door happened again. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he called, stumbling over to answer it. He opened the door and as surprised to see who it was. "Hi," he answered sarcastically.

"Who is it?" Gibbs called.

"Boss, you better wake Jenny; she may want to hear this." Tony turned to Cynthia, hardly fazed by the livid look on her face. "Come in," he invited. "And sorry about the mess, we were celebrating last night."

She gingerly stepped over a discarded bottle. "I know, Tony. I'd offer you congratulations on your engagement, but right now I really need to speak to Jenny."

"I'm here, Cynthia; what's so important it couldn't wait until Monday?" Jenny was sitting on the floor, her legs crossed, close to Ziva. Her red hair, not quite past her jaw line, was in disarray; she had obviously just woken up. Her green eyes were red, bloodshot and barely open, clothes very dishevelled. Tim and Tony slunk away to the kitchen to rustle up coffee and breakfast.

"Jenny, you were supposed to be in a conference with SecNav almost four hours ago," Cynthia said, trying to keep her tone of voice level. "It's after 12!"

The aroma of coffee that had appeared in the living room slowly brought her to her senses, waking Abby in the process. "Why didn't you call me? When I left yesterday there was no meeting scheduled…"

Cynthia crossed her arms and looked sternly at Gibbs. "I did call; multiple times. Gibbs answered the first one, said he didn't want to be the one to deal with you tired and hungover, so he hung up on me and turned off everyone's cell phones. I took the conference myself in the end!"

Gibbs shrugged under the gaze of his woman and her assistant. "What? It's our first weekend off in almost two months; I actually want to spend most of it not at work!"

"Cynthia, what's wrong?" Jenny asked again, not wanting to start an argument she couldn't win hungover.

"Nothing," she shrugged. "SecNav just got his panties in a knot because you weren't in the office on a Saturday for the first time this year. He just wanted a chat with you, Bahrain and Gitmo about recent terrorist activity; I handled it, but he wasn't happy."

Jenny sighed. "Next time, remind him that it is a weekend, and as much as I love my job, occasionally I do need to sleep."

"Guys! Breakfast is ready!" Tony called from the kitchen. Ziva rose and pulled Abby with her, leaving Jenny and Cynthia on the floor talking. "Cynthia, there's enough for you if you want some," he added, poking his head into the living room.

The assistant shrugged and helped her boss up off the floor. Maybe she was finally being welcomed to the family.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**Ok, so i've decided Cynthia is now a part of the family. And where the drunken games came from, I have no idea...  
**


	8. Thinking vs Buying

_Chapter Eight: Thinking vs Buying_

After breakfast was when Abby dragged out the wedding planning albums and locked herself, Ziva, Jenny and Cynthia, the newest member of their family, in the spare room to start gushing over dresses and flowers and colours and everything else that supposedly mattered. Gibbs, Tony and McGee stayed sitting at the kitchen bench flicking through furniture catalogues for the new house Mossad had given them.

"Don't you think we should check out the house before we start furnishing it?" ever practical McGee asked, flicking through the IKEA catalogue. "There's so much great stuff in here, you wouldn't want to pick out the wrong stuff."

"Why didn't they furnish the house?" Tony asked, stealing the catalogue from McGee. "I know they fitted it out with weapons and everything, so why not go the whole way?"

Gibbs scoffed. "DiNozzo, when you buy a house, you want it furnished your way, with your style; Mossad don't normally cater for massive home entertainment theatres like the one you want to set up. Be thankful that you have a house and aren't stuck in this apartment forever."

Tony laughed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right," he sighed. "What do you think the girls are doing right now?"

The girls were sitting on the floor, giggling at the women in dresses in the books before them.

"One of my sisters works in a bridal shop close to Capitol Hill," Cynthia said, laughing over the latest puffy dress with the rest of them. "They stock some beautiful and unique dresses; we could have a look today if you wanted?"

Ziva smiled. "Thank you, Cynthia; that would be great."

"I thought you wouldn't want to go dress shopping," Jenny said, looking up from more ugly dresses. "I picked you for a last minute dress kind of girl."

"Have you put any thought into what type of dress you would like?" Cynthia asked, trying to avoid starting an argument before one was warranted. "There are heaps of different styles, each of them similar but different."

Abby, Ziva and Jenny shared a quick look. "Nothing puffy!" they said in unison.

Cynthia smiled. "Good; you just ruled out the really ugly ones. I'll call Jessica now; she should be able to have the shop open just for us so we don't have to deal with other bitchy brides."

Abby jumped up from the floor. "Let's go!" she exclaimed.

The boys looked up as Abby came bounding out of the spare room, the other girls walking slowly out behind her.

"Where are you going?" McGee asked worriedly, seeing the excited look on his wife's face.

"Dress shopping!"

The boys exchanged confused looks.

"My sister works at a bridal shop near Capitol Hill," Cynthia elaborated. "We're going to go check it out."

"O-kay," Tony said slowly, scratching his head. "If this is what you want…"

Ziva nodded her head. "It is."

"Maybe you guys should go looking for penguin suits," Jenny scoffed. "Because I'm pretty sure Ziva won't let you anywhere near the altar in anything less."

"Ha ha, very funny," Tony replied sarcastically, throwing the keys to their new house to his fiancé in the process. "And if you get the chance, sweetcheeks, would you mind checking out the house?"

Ziva deftly caught the house keys in her left hand. "Sure thing, my little hairy butt," she answered, though she had no intention of doing so without him. "Anything else?" she asked sweetly, in that voice he knew if he did answer there would be no sex for at least a week, if not more.

"Just have fun, and don't spend too much money," Tony smiled.

"Oh, we will," Abby intoned, grabbing Ziva's hand. "Come on, we're taking Cynthia's car."

Tony shook his head as the four women in heels all walked quickly out the door.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

The chauffeured government vehicle pulled up in front of the bridal shop Cynthia's sister had opened just for them, and its doors opened, letting the four giggling women out onto the footpath. An attractive woman, one who looked enough like Cynthia to be her twin, opened the door for them.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. I pulled some of our best dresses out for you guys; come in out of the heat."

There was a dress on a mannequin in the middle of the room; strapless ivory with a wide skirt and intricate patterns on the bodice. Jenny and Ziva gasped when they saw it, but it was the director who stepped up to it to run her fingertips across the tiny patterns.

"Is this one available?" she whispered, not taking her hands or eyes off it, as if she was afraid the dress would disappear.

"Yes," Jessica answered. "It only arrived this week, but I haven't had much interest in it. Would you like to try it on?"

The redhead nodded slowly, and Abby and Ziva were steered towards other dresses by Cynthia to give her some privacy while she was aided in the fitting. The massive racks were filled with dresses wrapped in protective plastic to prevent them from being soiled.

"What about this one?" Abby said, pulling a fluffy pink monstrosity out by the hem.

Ziva looked horrified while Cynthia laughed; Abby caught the expression on her camera. "That is awful," Ziva scoffed. "It is an abomination!"

"You got that right," Abby giggles, pushing it back in place. The continued to giggle as they found more and more awful fluffy dresses, taking photos of each other and laughing the whole time. Cynthia was really starting to feel like part of their tightly-knit family as the girls bonded in the bridal store.

About ten minutes later, jenny called out to the trio from the parlour they had first entered. Abby led Ziva and Cynthia to their boss and friend, all wanting to see the outcome of the fitting. They weren't disappointed.

As Jenny appeared, the three women's jaws dropped. Jenny walked out as if she was floating on a cloud; she was smiling, her skin glowing. She looked so happy and carefree that their reactions started to worry her.

"What? Don't you like it?" she asked, turning around to show them the back of the dress. Jessica discreetly handed her a fake bouquet to hold while they admired her. "Does it look that bad?"

All three women shook their heads.

"Jenny, is there something going on between you and El Jefe that you haven't told us?" Abby asked slowly, unable to take her eyes off the beautiful woman.

"No," she replied slowly. "Why?"

"Because that dress looks so perfect on you, it is if it was made just for you," Ziva deadpanned.

"Really?" Jenny spun around again, this time the other way. "You really think so?"

The women nodded again.

"You should get it," Cynthia said. "For when something does happen between you and Gibbs; we can hide it in your office."

Jenny sighed and stood still, both hands clutching the bouquet in front of her pelvis, standing tall but relaxed, her face clear but eyes deep in thought; Abby discreetly snapped a picture to save for later. "Okay," she finally answered. "I'll get it, but only because you said I should."

"And we still do," Abby reinforced. "You look so beautiful in that dress."

"I'll take it," Jenny directed to Jessica, who smiled and nodded. The assistant bustled Jenny back to the fitting room to aid in the removal of the dress before it was purchased.

Abby, Ziva and Cynthia turned to the next rack of dresses to continue looking for Ziva's perfect one while they waited for the other member of their group. They still had plenty of time to explore before the store closed at 4.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"Do you have wedding bands?" Gibbs asked Tony; all three men were still seated at his kitchen bench while the women went shopping for the afternoon.

"Well," DiNozzo shrugged. "I was just thinking some simple plain gold bands, the same colour as Ziva's engagement ring, with a few stones on hers and an inscription inside both, but I haven't found anything I like yet."

"Hmmm," Gibbs intoned, drumming his fingers on the side of the coffee cup. "I might know of a jeweller that could make a set for you, maybe even shape Ziva's to fit the setting of her engagement ring, if that would help."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, sounds good." They sat in silence for another minute or two, sipping their coffee in the comfortable presence of family. "What about you, boss? Have you got any plans for yours and Jenny's future?"

Gibbs slapped him upside the back of his head.

"I thought you wouldn't want to share," the younger man answered. They went back to sitting in silence, each left to their own thoughts.

"Do you think Mossad bugged your new house?" Tim asked. "Because Director David said the house was completely fitted out."

Tony scoffed his coffee. "Are you serious, Probie?" he asked. "I thought you were smart."

Tim started to protest, but he was stopped by Tony's continued rant.

"Fitted out by Mossad means the house has weapons storage built in, and most probably weapons installed too," Tony began. "It means there is room for a highly sophisticated security system, should we choose to install one; and that all neighbours in the street have been background checked at bare minimum to ensure the safety of his future grandchildren."

Tim nodded and Gibbs smiled into the mug.

"What schools service the district?" Gibbs asked. Tony shrugged.

"I can find out," McGee said, getting up to pull his laptop out of a bag. He opened it and connected it to the internet. "Let's see, are you thinking public or private?"

Tony shared a look with his boss. "What do you think?"

Gibbs sighed. "Personal preference, DiNozzo; it's up to you and Ziva. Just remember that most private schools have high tuition costs plus uniforms and everything else, where as public schools are mostly free or government subsidised."

"But," McGee added. "Statistically, private schools produce higher SAT marks and better educational qualifications; classes are also generally smaller, giving more teacher contact time per student."

Both older men shared a blank look and shook their heads; McGee shrugged his shoulders, and they all laughed,

"How about we settle for pizza, beer and a movie?" Tony asked brightly. "The girls won't be back for hours."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Jessica was watching in amusement as the four women, one being her sister, made fun of almost every dress in her shop, mocking every little detail and laughing almost non-stop. They had just about worked their way through all the racks and the mannequins by the time Jessica noticed it was nearing 5 o'clock, close to the shop's normal closing time.

"Guys," she called, trying to stifle her laughter at the current dress they were mocking. "I have to close the shop now."

"Awe," Abby complained loudly at the announcement. "But we haven't found a dress for Ziva yet!"

Jessica smiled. "There's a delivery of some new ones coming in this week from a promising new designer; do you want me to call when they arrive?"

Abby nodded her head and bounced up and down excitedly.

Cynthia smiled. "Jess, you'd better call me when it happens so none of the boys find out what we're up to." Her sister nodded at the request and moved to the door. The group took her hint and walked towards it, Jenny having already arranged for her dress to be delivered later that week.

"So, where do you want to go now?" Jenny asked, once they had hit the sidewalk, their chauffeured car still yet to arrive.

"There's a nice café down the street," Ziva observed. "We could stop for food before we go home."

Abby smiled. "Yeah, because knowing Tony, they had pizza hours ago and won't want to eat now; we'd end up starving!"

Cynthia nodded in agreement, calling the driver as they walked. She finished the conversation quickly. "Frank said to take our time; he'll pick us up in an hour and a half."

The cosy little café had indoor and outdoor seating; for safety reasons, Ziva directed the group inside. Though it was technically their day off, Jenny always would be a high profile target.

Abby noticed the empty table in a back corner shielded by potted plants and scented candles and bounded over to it excitedly. She sat down in the curved booth and grabbed a menu, scanning it for her favourite foods and highly caffeinated items. "Well, are you going to join me?" she asked after noticing the other three still standing close to the doors.

Jenny and Ziva shared a glance, shrugged their shoulders, and entered the booth on either side of the younger woman. Cynthia, shaking her head, joined them moments later.

"Ok, order whatever you like," Jenny announced, pulling out her NCIS charge card. "It's on the agency."

Ziva began to browse the menu, tuning out the conversation happening between the other three women at the table, feeling more comfortable with her own thoughts at that particular moment. As much as she loved Jenny, her best friend, mentor and maternal figure, Ziva could not help thinking the older woman was stealing her thunder.

A waitress approached the table, her notepad and pen poised to take their orders. "What can I get you lovely ladies today?" she asked, a huge fake smile plastered across her face.

"Ooh, I want wedges with extra sour cream and sweet chilli sauce and an extra large cappuccino with two extra shots," Abby beamed. Jenny rolled her eyes at the extra caffeine she was getting; the waitress just sighed.

Cynthia was next. "I'll just have a Caesar salad and a latte please, one sugar."

Jenny looked at Ziva, who was still staring blankly at the menu, and decided to go next. "Can I have a large black coffee, no sugar, and the chicken foccacia, please."

They all looked to Ziva, who finally noticed the attention was on her. "What?" she asked.

"Can I get you anything?" the fake-happy waitress asked again.

Ziva sighed. "A club salad and a chocolate thickshake, please."

The woman nodded. "Not a problem, I'll bring everything out to you when it's ready," she replied and walked away. Ziva kept her hearing focussed on her while the others went back to their conversation. "Take your time," the waitress whispered to the cook. "They're Feds; they can wait."

Ziva shook her head and joined back into the conversation. It was going to be a long afternoon.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**I'll post the link to Jenny's awesome dress on my profile. Please review!  
**


	9. The Second Unexpected Gift

_Chapter Nine: The second unexpected gift_

Surprisingly enough, even though the waitress took her time, Ziva, Jenny, Abby and Cynthia had their food within twenty minutes of ordering, and it was all fresh and hot. The drinks arrived soon after, having being made to perfection.

When the waitress placed the coffees on the table, Jenny smiled her thanks to the waitress and dismissed her. Ziva took one whiff of the caffeine smell and felt herself becoming nauseous, her stomach bubbling up a storm. Standing up abruptly, she placed her hand to her mouth and ran off in the direction of the bathroom. Abby stood up and followed her, the soles of her platform boots echoing on the stone tile floor.

Abby burst into the bathroom not much after Ziva had disappeared into it, only to hear her emptying the contents of her stomach into the last of the three toilets.

"Ziva, are you okay?" Abby asked, rushing to her side. Ziva sat back against the wall, tilting her head back, accepting the toilet paper from Abby to wipe her mouth.

"I feel awful," she moaned, closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths. "I felt fine until the coffees arrived and I could smell them; the scent made my stomach turn."

"Churn," Abby gently corrected. "Do you need a dink of water?"

Ziva shook her head. "No, but can you help me up?"

Abby nodded, offering her hand. She led Ziva over to the basins once she had steadied herself. "Wash your face and rinse your mouth out," she directed. "You'll feel a lot better after you do that."

"Thank you, Abby," Ziva whispered, before leaning on the counter and staring at herself in the mirror.

"Do you know why it happened?" the scientist asked.

Ziva shook her head again. "I have not eaten anything since Tim and Tony made breakfast, so maybe something from that was bad?"

Abby smiled gently. "I don't think so," she said. Both women stood silently, thinking their own thoughts. "Zee," Abby eventually said. "When was the last time you had your period?"

Ziva looked strangely at her friend. "Why?" she asked slowly, stretching the word out on her tongue.

"Do you and Tony use protection?"

The assassin shrugged. "Most of the time, but I guess since the doctors cleared us, we've been too caught up in the moment to wrestle with condoms." She paused for a moment. "Do you think I am pregnant?"

Abby bowed her head and nodded. "Yeah, I do. It would explain why you keep wanting to jump his bones, why you're so tired, your jealousy of Jenny; yes I did notice that; and why you've been eating more bacon than you normally do."

Ziva stared at her in disbelief. "Oh my god, you're right!"

Abby smiled.

Suddenly, without warning, Ziva burst into tears. "We are not ready for this! We have barely been engaged for a week; do you not think this is happening a little too fast?"

Abby sighed and pulled her into a hug, being careful not to crush her. She rubbed her friend's back comfortingly. "You two are perfectly ready for this, plus you have nine months to get used to the idea of being parents; but if you want, I can do a blood test to confirm it?"

The tears subsided after a minute. "You won't tell anybody? Not even Tim?"

Abby smiled and nodded. "I promise, no one will know until you tell them."

Ziva smiled and nodded, wiping the remnants of the tears from her face. "Okay then, thanks Abby."

"You are more than welcome," she continued to smile. "Now, shall we go join Jenny and Cynthia?"

"Only if you get rid of the coffee," Abby began to pout. "Because your next Caff-pow's on me." The scientist smiled.

"Are you coming now?"

Ziva shook her head. "I'll be out in a minute; you just make sure the table is clear of coffee."

Jenny had a concerned look on her face when Abby returned alone. "Is Ziva okay?"

Abby nodded. "For the most part, she just thinks the smell of our coffees disagreed with her stomach."

"Is everything okay?" the waitress that served them before approached the table.

"Yeah, our friend just took offence to the smell of the coffee; could you make us three coffee thickshakes, extra strong, instead please?" Cynthia asked, smiling sweetly.

"Sure, not a problem," the waitress smiled as she walked away. Ziva walked up moments later.

"Are you feeling better?" Jenny asked. Ziva nodded. Slowly, the conversation started up again, and the four women enjoyed the company of each other

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

After returning to Tony and Ziva's apartment that night, Tony suggested they check out the new house Mossad had given them.

Once they reached the entrance to the gated community, Tony, Ziva, Abby and Tim in the first car, Cynthia, Gibbs and Jenny in the second, all stopped and got out to admire the setting before actually crossing the threshold.

"Wow," Tony breathed. It looked nothing like the gated community he had grown up in. This one was friendly, colourful and had many children and their pets playing in a nearby park while their parents watched from a nearby gazebo. It looked to the group like everyone was happy and welcoming. Tony was the first to comment.

"Is this too good to be true?" he asked, mainly directing the comment at Ziva. He grabbed her hand firmly in his; her other held the keys they would need to enter the community and the house.

"Seems like it," she replied softly. "Come on," she tugged on his arm, pulling him towards the guard house on the other side of the driveway. "I think we need pass codes or something to get in; we might as well get them now so they can visit," she gestured to the people behind them.

Tony nodded. "Anything for you, sweetcheeks."

The guard looked up as they knocked on the window; he opened it for them, a confused look on his face. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Tony began. "We're moving in to the community soon, and were wondering…"

"Name?"

"Anthony DiNozzo," he answered, unfazed by the guard's rudeness.

The guard scanned his list. "Ah yes, here you are," he paused for a moment to grab an envelope from the pigeon holes behind him. "Here are your access codes for the main gate, access code for your house security system, and a list of important phone numbers for the neighbourhood. We have bi-monthly residents meetings, which you will be informed of the details closer to the date. Also here are your application forms for the local schools and child care facilities, as well as a map of the community. Welcome to Capitol Heights, Mr DiNozzo."

Tony smiled at the man. "Thank you. Are we right to go in now, my family and I would like to look at our new neighbourhood?"

The guard nodded. "Just enter your code at the box before the gate and it will open for you, closing after the last car has gone in; enjoy your night."

Tony and Ziva shared a look and a shrug, before turning back to their family.

"Well?" Gibbs asked. "What did he say?"

"We can have a look at the information once we reach the house; I need to use the bathroom," Ziva announced, sliding into the passenger seat of the car. "Are you coming?"

They all rushed, not wanting to be left behind.

Tony deliberately drove slowly through the community, wanting to get to know the area before he started to tear through there at high speeds like he wanted to.

The drove through immaculately groomed tree-lined streets, passing another park and multiple other non-residential buildings on the way, before reaching the opposite side of the community where the house was located.

As they parked side-by-side on the driveway, Abby gasped.

"Tony, are you sure we're at the right house?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "This is the address Abraham gave me, why?"

"Tony, have you not seen the size of our house?" Ziva asked.

He shook his head. Ziva pointed over the front hedges. "Wow."

The group exited their cars and gathered together in front of them, all looking up.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**Yeah, it's an exclusive gated community. And yeah, everyone's been checked out by Mossad. And yeah, I have the chant "Sex, drugs, rock and roll" in my head. Don't ask why...**

**Oh, is there still anyone actually reading this, coz I seem to only be geting 3 reviews from the same people: you know who you are, and thanks.**

**Currently watching Tony freak out in 'Bounce'... hilarious!  
**


	10. More Like A Mansion

**OMG thanks for all the awesome reviews, please keep on doing so!**

**As promised, here is the next chapter, in which their new house is described in 1476 words; as well as a heartfelt conversation between our favourite engaged couple.  
**

_Chapter Ten: More like a mansion_

The house was more like a mansion than anything. It was three stories tall, made of sandstone coloured bricks and black roofing. Multiple chimneys were pointing out of the roof, and the triple garage almost summoned their cars. The front lawn behind the hedge boasted the greenest lawn they had seen in a long time and was landscaped perfectly. A path lead down to the mailbox from the front door, while another lead from the driveway, through a gate, around to the back yard.

"Shall we go in?" Jenny asked, having been the first to recover her voice. They were all awestruck by the outside of the house, so theoretically, the inside should be the same.

Everyone stepped inside and didn't move from the entrance hall. The house was more beautiful than they would have thought. Polished hardwood floors flowed through the house and the soft yellow walls were inviting enough to display frames on once they had settled. A large formal dining room was off to the immediate left, a doorframe leading into what looked like a large, modern kitchen. To the right was a small study, complete with glass-fronted cabinets already installed to display weapons and awards.

Tony started walking down the hall until, just after the study, he reached the large open-plan family area. To him, it looked like it took up majority of the floor. A long winding staircase at the back was elegant enough to not look out of place, but displayed enough room beside it for a puzzle of family photos one day.

The family area boasted a large fireplace and enough room for his home entertainment system and his entire DVD collection. The kitchen was immediately opposite; all appliances stainless steel, it was spacious enough to have multiple people cooking at once, but the island in the middle was there as extra space. A large breakfast bar attached meant that the dining room only needed to be used for special occasions.

They explored further, still in silent awe. Behind the staircase were two small bedrooms and an even smaller bathroom, presumably for the housekeeper and governess; a large laundry room was behind them. A larger bathroom was across the hall, as was a large play room, already painted bright colours. The large glass windows allowed natural light to illuminate the room, and the colours of the sunset cast ominous but beautiful shadows on the floor. The room led to a large backyard, which already had an in-ground pool. Around the side, closer to the kitchen, was a large outdoor entertainment area in the patio. Like the front yard, it too had been perfectly landscaped.

"This is like an oasis in the middle of town," Abby whispered.

"No wonder your father chose this house," Gibbs commented. "It's perfect for you two."

Tony and Ziva smiled. "Come on," Ziva said, grabbing her partner's hand. "We still have two more floors to explore."

They headed up the staircase to the middle level. The walls were painted more of an aqua-blue, but the floor was still polished hardwood. The white doors were all open, showing no less than six different rooms minimum. The spacious amount of room in between the doors also housed a fireplace, and was large enough to be a games/entertainment room.

The first three doors lead to decent sized bedrooms, all with built-in wardrobes and doors leading onto a spacious balcony overlooking the yard. The fourth doorway displayed a white-tiled bathroom. Next was a small office/study, and after that, the master bedroom.

The master bedroom was large enough for a king-size bed to fit comfortable in it, with enough room to manoeuvre around it into the walk-in wardrobe and adjoining ensuite. Like the other bedrooms, it also had a door leading to the balcony.

The third, smaller level of the house had another four bedrooms, a bathroom and a playroom, all in the same fashion as the ones below, except this level had no balcony. These rooms were slightly bigger than their counterparts below, but were still cosy all the same.

"Makes you want to move in right away, doesn't it?" Jenny asked.

"We're gonna need to furnish it first," Tony mumbled, not letting Ziva's hand go. "Come on, guys," he said after another long, silent moment. "It's getting late, we should start heading home."

The others nodded in agreement.

"How about we meet for breakfast at, say, 0800?" Jen offered. "I know this great place that serves the most amazing pancakes; any flavour possible. You in?"

Everyone nodded, Abby more eagerly than everyone else.

"Sure, text us the address and we'll see you there," Tim replied.

The silence was broken, and everyone started heading down the stairs to the bottom floor before they all left. Tony set the alarm before he locked the door, and they went back to his apartment so everyone could pick up their cars to drive home.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony and Ziva lay naked in bed later that evening, curled up together. Neither were able to sleep, as both had something on their minds.

"That house is massive," Tony began, breaking the comfortable silence. "How many grandkids does your dad expect?"

Ziva sighed. "Judging from the way he was talking; more than two or three."

"It's a good thing they've given us a furniture allowance. How much is that, anyway?"

"Normally, for a house that size, between fifty and one hundred thousand dollars," Ziva deadpanned.

Tony whistled as he breathed out. "I think we're going to need all of it, sweetcheeks," he mentioned, hugging her closer to him. She nuzzled her head further into his neck. "When do you want to move in?" he asked as an afterthought. "After the wedding, or before?"

Ziva knew now was the time to mention what happened at the café to him. "Tony," she said, sitting up to look him in the eye. "We might have to have our wedding sooner rather than later; I do not want to be a fat bride."

"What?" Tony was puzzled. "Ziva, you barely have an ounce of fat on you!"

"Pregnant women have much more than usual, Tony," she mentioned.

"Wait a minute," he smiled widely. "Are you telling me you're pregnant?"

Ziva sighed again. "I might be pregnant," she whispered, bowing her head to stare at the sheets. "I am not sure yet."

Tony said nothing, he just hugged her close to his body. "Even if you're not, sweetcheeks, what do you think of a summer wedding? The first week of June sound okay to you?"

Ziva sat up. "Tony, I am being serious here. It is the beginning of March; that is less than three months away. What if I am pregnant?"

"Then I will love you just the same, if not more."

She smiled softly. "Yes, I know; I love you too. But I need to get something of my chest, Tony, about me possibly being pregnant."

He nodded, looking deep into her eyes; he grabbed her hands for support.

She sighed, letting out a deep breath before starting. "Do you remember when I mentioned my sisters, Tali and Shiloh?"

Tony nodded again. "Yeah, Shiloh was murdered and Tali the victim of a suicide bomber?"

She nodded. "Yes, well, they weren't just my sisters, they were twins, just like my mother Anna and my Aunt Adina."

"So?" Tony asked. "I don't see the problem."

"The problem, Tony," Ziva began, her tone of voice rising a little. "Is that a history of multiple births run in the female line of my family! It is very possible that my first pregnancy ends up being multiple children!"

Tony just smiled and hugged her, kissing her forehead to calm her down. "Zee, I still don't see the problem. You're the only woman I could ever see myself raising a family with and, frankly, the bigger the better as far as I'm concerned. I grew up as an only child with no one to play with; you lost your bothers and sisters to terrorism. I think that's why your father gave us such a big house; we'll probably fill it without a problem."

Ziva sighed into his chest. "You're right, maybe I just overreacted."

"Yeah," Tony nodded. "Come on; I'll take you to the doctor's first thing Monday morning; we're due for our yearly physicals anyway. Then we can find out for sure if there are going to be mini DiNozzo's running around soon."

She nodded her head and kissed his chest. "Thank you for being so understanding."

"Anytime, sweetcheeks, anytime."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**The house is like a cross between the Walker house in Pasadena, CA from 'Brothers and Sisters', and something that came out of my head. There is no picture, but i had the clearest picture when i was writing it.  
**


	11. Distractions

_Chapter Eleven: Distractions…_

"I'm sorry, Ziva, but you're not pregnant," Ducky solemnly announced to the pair on the Monday afternoon. He had only just received the results when they entered Autopsy, and regretted being the bearer of bad news.

"It's okay, Ducky," she responded quietly, wiping the lone tear off her cheek. "Maybe next time."

The old man, the one they thought of as their grandfather, opened his arms, welcoming her into a deep hug. "Yes, next time indeed."

Another few tears trickled down her cheeks as she buried her chin deeper into his shoulder, her brown eyes staring straight into the blank wall behind them. Tony could see how sad she was by the way she was holding herself.

"Come on, Zee, let's go home," he said quietly, tugging gently on her jacket.

She nodded slowly, letting go of Ducky. Tony put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him, placing a gentle kiss on her temple. As they turned to walk out of Autopsy, the doors opened, admitting Gibbs. His eyes shot a questioning glance to Tony, who shook his head slightly before continuing to steer Ziva out the door and into the waiting elevator. The last thing Gibbs saw before the doors closed was Ziva almost collapsing into Tony's grasp, her body shaking with sobs.

"She's not pregnant?" Gibbs asked Ducky.

He shook his head. "Unfortunately, no, and she doesn't seem to be taking it well."

"Ya think?" Gibbs called, already stalking out of the room. He headed straight for the stairs, knowing they had probably stopped it for privacy.

Ducky shook his head as he was suddenly alone again.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs reached the bullpen just as Tony and Ziva were grabbing their bags in their preparation to leave. "Wait a minute, you two," he called. They stopped, both bags over Tony's left shoulder, and turned around between their desks. "I'm sorry," he said softly, pulling them both into a hug each.

"Thanks," Tony murmured, patting Gibbs on the shoulder.

"You need a distraction," Gibbs continued once he had let them go.

"What do you suggest?" Ziva asked; her voice still strangely quiet and subdued, nowhere near as confident as usual.

"Plan your wedding, go furniture shopping, do something to take your mind off everything," he suggested. "You don't have to come in to work this week unless I call you for a case; enjoy the time together. We'll come over this weekend to help you furnish the house if you like."

Ziva nodded slowly, once again burying herself into Tony's neck.

"Will do, boss," Tony relied in the same monotone voice. They were both obviously disappointed about not having a child on the way, and it was affecting them greatly.

They stalked out of the bullpen and into the elevator, their bodies not losing contact for a moment.

Gibbs sighed as he watched them leave, before turning and running up the stairs towards Jenny's office.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

The drive back to their apartment was filled with comfortable silence; both were thinking about different things; Ziva was wondering why she wasn't pregnant, and Tony couldn't help thinking something was wrong.

"Gibbs was right, you know," Tony eventually said as he pulled up into his parking space next to her red mini. "It won't do us any good thinking about it non-stop."

"Then what do you suggest we do instead?" Ziva asked, grabbing their backpacks from the back seat.

"Well, we could do what he said; plan the wedding and furnish the house. Well, at least the main living areas and our room, because I'm assuming the multiple other bedrooms are for the children."

The careless announcement Tony just made caused Ziva to burst out in tears again.

"Oh my god, Zee, I'm so sorry," he gushed, pulling her into a deep hug again, "I wasn't thinking."

"Evidently," she sobbed, before slapping him Gibbs-style. "But you're still right, about the wedding and the house."

"How about we do one at a time; we can focus on the house and let Abby plan the wedding with strict guidelines," Tony offered. By this time they had reached their living room and dropped their bags before crashing on the couch. "All we'll pretty much need to do is set a date and write a list of things we don't want."

Ziva smiled and nodded, kissing Tony quickly before snuggling up against him again. "Sounds good, but you get to tell Abby."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"Oh my god! Are you serious! You're actually letting me plan your wedding?" Abby just about raised the roof with the high sound of her voice. Ziva and Tony covered their ears she was that loud.

"Yes, but there are a few guidelines…"

"What?" she groaned, collapsing onto the floor with her legs crossed, the expression on her face almost like they stole Bert.

"Minimal black, and I mean minimal," Ziva began. "No ruffles, no pink, we are not getting married in a church, the band is not allowed to play any of that loud metal crap you play in your lab, and if I see anything ugly anywhere on the plans, you will be in massive amounts of trouble."

"Fine," Abby huffed, crossing her arms. "And I have to run everything by you first?"

"Yep," Tony nodded, placing a few beers on the coffee table and grabbing the furniture catalogues.

"Have you picked a date yet?"

"We were thinking the first week of June," Ziva said, checking with Tony. "Work your magic."

The scientist nodded and jumped up, quickly hugging the couple before running out the door back to her car.

"Well, that was easy," Tony commented. "Now, we need furniture…"

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

The next morning, Tuesday, Ziva woke up at her normal time, 4am, and rose, as usual, to go for her morning 8 mile run. She completed her ritual in silence; putting on yoga pants, a sports bra, long-sleeved tee, fleece vest, her running shoes and pulling her iPod off the dock in the living room. She kissed her fiancé's forehead before leaving and turned on to her favourite playlist for her daily run as she set off.

Upon her return close to 90 minutes later, Ziva locked their door behind her and walked immediately towards the bathroom. Tony woke when he heard the water start running, and sat up, ready to join her. As usual, her deep, melodic voice could be heard over the water, singing slowly and in tune to a new song she had heard.

_Trouble will find you no matter where you go, oh oh_

_No matter if you're fast no matter if you're slow, oh oh_

_The eye of the storm or the cry in the mourn, oh oh_

_You're fine for a while but you start to loose control_

Tony smiled, knowing how much that song fitted their informal, if slightly dysfunctional, family; he rose off the bed and walked into the bathroom, leaving his shirt on the bedroom floor.

_He's there in the dark,_

_He's there in my heart, _

_He waits in the winds_

_He's gotta play a part _

_Trouble is a friend, _

_Yeah trouble is a friend of mine. Oh oh!_

Ziva was already in the shower, her calm voice echoing off the tiled walls; the steam had fogged up the mirror and was swirling through the small room. Tony smiled, slipped his boxers off and ducked into the shower, squeezing in between her and the tiled wall. He grabbed the bar of soap and started to wash her back. Tony could hear the smile in her voice as she continued to sing.

_Trouble is a friend but trouble is a foe, oh oh_

_And no matter what I feed him he always seems to grow, oh oh_

_He sees what I see and he knows what I know, oh oh_

_So don't forget as you ease on down the road_

Tony raised his hands to massage the shampoo into her scalp, leaving her hands free to massage his muscular chest; Ziva continued to smile and sing, her voice growing stronger as she woke up.

_He's there in the dark,_

_He's there in my heart, _

_He waits in the winds_

_He's gotta play a part _

_Trouble is a friend, _

_Yeah trouble is a friend of mine. Oh oh!_

She turned around to rinse the shampoo from her hair; Tony not moving his hands, but continuing to massage her scalp clean. Ziva picked her bottle of conditioner from the shelf and squirted the appropriate amount into Tony's waiting palm, signalling for him to work it into the lengths of her hair.

_So don't be alarmed if he takes you by the arm._

_I won't let him win, but I'm a sucker for his charm. _

_Trouble is a friend, _

_Yeah trouble is a friend of mine. Oh oh! _

_Oh how I hate the way he makes me feel. _

_And how I try to make him leave; I try. _

_Oh Oh I try! _

Ziva moved her soapy hands across Tony's body, outlining his muscles with her deft fingers, all the while continuing to sing the song that fit them so well. She moved her hands to his scalp, grabbing his shampoo on the way, before returning the favour and washing his hair while he massaged her soapy body.

_He's there in the dark,_

_He's there in my heart, _

_He waits in the winds_

_He's gotta play a part _

_Trouble is a friend, _

_Yeah trouble is a friend of mine. Oh oh!_

They rinsed the other's hair under the steaming hot water, Tony paying extra attention to Ziva's, making sure it was completely clean. He started to sway his hips in time with the last part of the song she was singing, both of them slowly moving to her sweet voice.

_So don't be alarmed if he takes you by the arm._

_I won't let him win, but I'm a sucker for his charm. _

_Trouble is a friend, _

_Yeah trouble is a friend of mine. Oh oh_

"So, this trouble, do I know him?" Tony asked in a teasing manner. Ziva giggled; his hands had found her ticklish spots, so she couldn't help teasing him back by grabbing his erect shaft.

"You had better hope so," she whispered seductively, running her nails across its tip and biting gently on his bottom lip. "Or else I would be having shower sex with the wrong man."

Tony smiled, bending down slightly to catch her soft lips in a kiss asking for more. "Then I suppose it's a good thing Gibbs doesn't want us in today."

She simply smiled in response, letting him lead this session. She would have her chance for payback later.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"Special Agent Gibbs!"

Gibbs looked up from his desk, not all that surprised to see the hostile look on Jenny's face from the catwalk above. He smiled in response, knowing it would only make her angrier; which earned him a glare and a summons to her office. McGee had already escaped the bullpen, presumably to his wife's lab, and he had given the other two the week off.

"Yes," he answered, stretching out the word the way he knows pisses her off.

Jenny shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she said from behind her desk. Gibbs smiled uncharacteristically. "I'm bored?" she offered. The mid-February weather today was offering steady rain, casting a bleak cover of mist over Washington and the Navy Yard.

Her former partner shook his head and sighed. "You need to get out more."

"And do what, exactly? The paperwork's not going to process itself, Jethro."

He stepped closer to her, around the back of her desk, and crouched down to her eye level. "Maybe you should just take a break," he suggested, they playful spark in his eyes she knew so well showing itself.

Jenny smiled in return and pressed her intercom button to talk to Cynthia.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Cynthia, hold all my calls for me please, I don't want to be disturbed by anyone less than the President."

"Certainly, ma'am."

Jethro smiled and stood up, taking the director with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Gibbs said nothing, merely clearing to coffee table they had so often eaten on. He placed her on it, his lips reaching for hers while his fingers went in search for the skirt zipper.

"We're going for a ride," he whispered in her ear, releasing her hair to run his fingers through. "I've always wanted to do this."

She smiled in return, grabbing the front of his pants, knowing they didn't really have much time. "Oh, so have I."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**So, the song is "Trouble is a Friend" by Lenka, it featured this season on Grey's Anatomy, which made me obsessed with it for a while. I suggest you download it and listen to it, because it's awesome and addictive!**

**Please don't forget to leave a review on the way out!!!  
**


	12. The Dress

_Chapter Twelve: The Dress_

The McGee's left the navy yard just after 3pm the Friday at the end of Tony and Ziva's week off, joining them at the Capitol Heights house.

"We're here!" Abby announced loudly after walking in the door.

Ziva poked her head out of the kitchen, smiling at her friend, while Tony walked halfway down the stairs to meet Tim. They had spent the last day and a half arranging the furniture that had been delivered from various outlets and installing various electrical appliances.

"Wow, you two have been busy," Tim commented, noticing Tony's entire movie collection against the theatre room wall and the completely installed home entertainment system. "Need a hand with anything?"

Tony motioned towards the study where boxes sat next to an impressive wooden desk. "Set up the computer, McGeek, and make sure you link the security system to our desk computers."

Tim smiled and shook his head at the nickname, but went about installing it all the same. "Let me guess, you want firewalls and protection and everything like that?"

"Yep," Tony nodded. "Do you need Abby's help?" McGee scoffed, shaking his head. "Fine, have fun then."

Tony made his way down the hall to the kitchen where he left Ziva stacking dishes over an hour ago. He was surprised to see her and Abby sitting on the brand new stools at the breakfast bar drinking coffee from the new percolator on an opposite bench top. He leaned on a section of the wall, arms crossed, just watching them until one or both finally noticed his presence.

"Tony," Ziva said as she looked up, a smile firmly planted on her lips. "Abby was just telling me what she has planned for the wedding." Tony slunk into the kitchen, sitting down in the stool next to his fiancé.

The Goth girl bounced excitedly in her chair. "Yeah, Cynthia and I found this great dress shop on East Washington Boulevard; we're going shopping tomorrow!"

"I thought I wasn't allowed to see the dress before the wedding?" Tony was confused.

"Yeah," Abby said sarcastically. "But it doesn't mean we can't tell you where we're going tomorrow."

Tony threw his hands into the air in frustration. "Fine! You girls spend your day shopping, and we boys will have a party without you!"

"You do that," Abby bit back, a cheeky grin on her face.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"I found it! Look, Ziva, here it is!" Abby called excitedly, pointing in a window.

Ziva groaned and kept walking. "Abby, you said that about the last ten dresses, and, now to mention it, the ten before that too."

"But I really think this one is it," Abby whined, stomping her feet like a child.

Ziva gave up and walked back to the window. She sighed in frustration and threw her hands in the air. "Abby, we have been shopping for almost six hours; I'm tired and hungry and I want to go…" she stopped after seeing the dress on display in the window. Her jaw dropped and she stepped closer to the window, her breath fogging up the glass she was so close.

"It's perfect, isn't it," Abby gloated, crossing her arms and stepping back. Ziva nodded, her eyes following the trail of crystals up the ivory bodice. Abby moved to the glass door, opening it to admit the pair. "Are you coming?"

Ziva followed her friend inside and walked directly to the dress in the window, not even bothering to scowl at the overly-friendly shop assistant. She could vaguely hear Abby in the background on the phone to Cynthia or Jenny, calling them to this bridal shop.

They turned up fifteen minutes later in one of Jenny's chauffeured limousines and entered the shop, stopping next to Abby.

"Where is it?" Jenny asked, looking around at the many dresses on display.

"You can come out now," Abby called, smiling at the two women next to her, and Ziva entered the area where they were and stepped onto the centre platform.

"Wow," Cynthia breathed. The dress was perfect for her.

"What do you think?" Ziva asked, turning slightly so the jewelled fishtail hem moved around her feet.

"It's perfect," Jenny answered, stepping forward to admire it closer.

It was an ivory colour, not too white, but not too cream-coloured, strapless and tailored perfectly to fit her form. The skirt of the dress flaired out into a fishtail, with the hem covered in the same dark crystals which patterned the top of the dress.

"I'll take it," Ziva muttered, staring at herself in the mirror. "I'll take it today."

Abby was clapping her hands in excitement. "I know just what jewellery to match to it and how to style your hair," she said. "Strappy sandals with a good two-inch heel, your white gold Star of David necklace and your hair styled up with a matching tiara."

"NO veil," Ziva was quick to answer.

"Of course not," Abby returned in horror. "The dress is too pretty for a veil; that would be too much."

The assistant came over to the little group, holding a catalogue. "Here are a few bridesmaids dresses that will suit this one well, I'm assuming you three are the bridesmaids…" she trailed off

Cynthia stepped back, "They are yes, but I'm not."

Ziva turned around to face her. "What are you talking about, of course you are Cynthia, I need a third bridesmaid."

The assistant smiled. "Really?"

Jenny smiled. "Of course; you're part of the family now."

"Just don't do anything to piss of Gibbs and you should be fine," Abby added as an afterthought, completely comfortable on the floor looking at the pictures. "Ooh, I like this one!"

She pointed to a white strapless knee-length dress, the flaired skirt just over the knee, with a black sash tied off at the front, just off centre.

"With those shoes?" Jenny asked, pointing to the ones the model was wearing. They were clear plastic heels with black ribbon, the same one as the sash, tying the shoes to the model's feet.

"Yeah," the Goth replied enthusiastically. "I would happily wear that!"

"With or without straps, and in blue or white?" the assistant asked, looking at the notes made on the picture.

"Strapless white," the bridesmaids answered together.

"Show me," Ziva requested, walking back into the room, sans wedding dress. She looked at the picture. "I like that; if you three agree, we'll take them too?"

The women nodded, and the assistant smiled widely.

"Ok; I'll just need to take your measurements and order them in, it shouldn't take more than a fortnight."

Ziva nodded. "That's fine. Can I pick up mine then too, just to keep them together and away from the boys?"

The assistant looked puzzled. "Why?"

Jenny sighed. "We are all federal agents, trained investigators. If we bring them home, they'll find them almost immediately, and they won't be a surprise for the wedding. When is it, anyway?" Jenny directed the question to Abby.

"Sunday, June first, Anacostia Park with the reception at the Four Seasons," Abby answered automatically, still looking at the dress catalogue on the floor. "You've approved them to have a two week honeymoon which we have to plan secretly."

"Just how big is the guest list for you to be holding it in the park?" Jenny asked loudly.

Abby shrugged. "The guest list is a secret, and it's a work in progress, but security won't be an issue. And it's not just at Anacostia Park, the spot I've chosen is a beautiful garden on the river with the navy yard in the background; it's so beautiful you'll die when you see it."

"Do I want to know what you're talking about?" Ziva asked, turning her attention back to the conversation after paying for the dresses on her credit card.

"Nope," Abby and Jenny replied simultaneously.

"Good, now let's go home," Ziva said, walking to the door. "After shopping all day I'm tired and hungry."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**I'll post the links to both dresses on my profile, i love them both so much. And what Abby's planning I think is pretty awesome, but I suppose that's because I wrote it!**

**Please leave a review... it might mean you get the next chapter quicker!  
**


	13. Abby's Secret

_Chapter Thirteen: Abby's Secret_

The days, weeks and months passed quickly for Tony and Ziva, the days and nights passed with cases and more sex than movies on the living room couch. They were living in the apartment until the end of their honeymoon, when they would move into their mostly-furnished house.

As the wedding day moved closer and closer, Abby became more secretive, often taking afternoons off and mysteriously disappearing, appearing only when she was needed.

Jenny wasn't too concerned about the scientists' constant magic act as she was somewhat in on the terms.

May 30th approached with the end of a large case for the MCRT, their final one before the wedding, and were waiting for some final lab results from Abby when a substitute technician handed Gibbs the final results instead of Abby.

"Where is she?" Gibbs demanded, slamming his way into Jenny's office.

"Well, hello to you too, Jethro," Jenny said, not looking up from her paperwork.

"Abby, Jen," he growled, placing both hands on the front of her desk and leaning down into her face. "She hasn't taken a sick day in over six years and today some pansy from another agency gives me her final report on the case!"

Jenny took her glasses off, placed them on her desk, and sighed heavily. "You know just as well as I do that there is a wedding this weekend, Jethro," she said calmly. "Just like you also know that Abby planned most of it on her own. She's taking care of some last minute things before we get split up on Friday, so if she needs a day off, that's exactly what she'll get!"

The pair were standing face to face, her desk the only thing separating them, when suddenly she started laughing. The tension dispersed instantly, and even Gibbs managed to smile, before capturing her in a long, passionate kiss, one that left both wanting a whole lot more.

"Shall we take this to the couch?"

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Abby McGee stood in the middle of the Andrews AFB parking lot bouncing in anticipation, waiting for the three different parties to arrive from their private planes which had landed within the last half hour. A convoy of limousines waited behind her, ready to ferry them to the hotel.

"Abigail McGee?"

She turned around and smiled at the first group of people to arrive in DC.

"Abby?"

A second group of people appeared, making her spin to face them.

"I was under the impression my daughter would be here to greet us, Mrs McGee."

The third group was the one she was slightly concerned about.

"Shalom, Director," she greeted Abraham and his people first. "Thanks heaps for coming. And Mr DiNozzo senior, thank you also for coming, especially in secret."

"When is the rehearsal dinner, my dear?" a woman from the third group asked.

"Um," Abby muttered. "The rehearsal's tonight, but if you all go you'll ruin the surprise, which is why I have arranged for these limousines and drivers to be at your disposal until the ceremony on Sunday morning. Tonight, I would suggest you either catch up on work, sleep, or go clubbing. The dresses and suits have been delivered to your suites, tailored to your individual specifications, so if there are any problems, please contact me."

"Are you done, Abby?" Abraham asked. She nodded. "Good; Officers Bashan, Ben Coman and Rivkin will come with me. I expect to hear from you tomorrow." He turned abruptly and walked to the first limousine, the three officers disappearing into the black vehicle behind him.

"Abby?" another man asked again. She turned slowly to face them.

"Mr DiNozzo, the next car is yours; here is your reservation and the phone numbers you'll need; see you tomorrow," Abby dismissed him efficiently; the man was starting to annoy her.

"Anna, Adina, welcome," she greeted the next group with a traditional hug. The women smiled and returned them. "How was the flight?"

"Have you ever flown from Israel, Abigail?" one asked. Abby shook her head. "Then you would not know the flight always has been, and always will be, terrible, regardless of your status, when flying in or out of our country."

"Sorry I asked," she grinned.

"No matter," the other twin answered. "Nettie, come over here!"

The third and final member of their party wandered over to them from where she was flirting with a member of their escort; the older woman didn't move.

Abby sighed heavily. It was going to be a long few days.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Ziva was adamant – there was to be no bachelor party/hen's night for either of them; she didn't want their wedding photos or memories marred by hangovers and bloodshot eyes. For once, both Tony and Abby agreed with her, though not without a fight.

Tony and Ziva couldn't, however, stop Abby from separating them the night before the wedding, quoting the bad luck thing. Tony was released into Gibbs' custody whereas Ziva ended up at Jenny's for the night, Abby with them.

"Are the dresses here?" Ziva asked Abby when she finally appeared from 'one last errand' she had to run.

"They're in the spare room," Abby sighed, leaving the front door open behind her.

"Um, Abby," Jenny said, pointing to the open door. "My detail's not going to like that; tonight was the one night they wouldn't let me dismiss them."

Abby smiled. "You can come in now," she called behind her.

Ziva moved closer into the hall, pulling the towel off her freshly-washed hair. She was wearing a pair of Tony's boxers and one of her singlets, ready to sit down for a girls pamper night before the wedding tomorrow; Cynthia was currently occupying the shower.

Three older women walked into the foyer of the townhouse, and Ziva gasped at their appearance.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your mother and aunts?" Anna said, opening her arms wide.

"Ima? Aunt Adina? Aunt Nettie?" Ziva was speechless. "Why are you here?"

"For your wedding of course, you silly girl," Nettie chastised.

Abby smiled widely at the priceless look on Ziva's face. This was one surprise she was not expecting. She watched as Ziva was enveloped in a massive hug by the three women. Jenny was struggling not to laugh as the woman that was normally so unemotional was overcome by three significantly older women.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**


	14. The Wedding Day, part one BEFORE

**I'm sorry this has taken so long. We changed internet providers and they sent us a new modem, WHICH ISN'T WIRELESS, so we've been stuck on one computer for a fortnight while I haven't been utilising the uni internet.**

**So, pretty much, there are three chapters left, including this one, and an epilogue after that. I'm about 5500 words into the next one, and not much has happened, so you may be waiting 6 months for that one too!  
**

_Chapter Fourteen: The Wedding Day, part one - Before_

The day of the wedding dawned bright and sunny. Ziva rose at 5am as normal for her daily run, though today she was accompanied by a member of Jenny's detail for extra security.

The townhouse was bustling with activity when she returned from her usual eight miles; Abby was directing everyone like traffic, and she was surprised that hairdressers made house calls before 8am. The ceremony was scheduled for 1pm, apparently, giving everyone plenty of time to freak out.

"Are the flowers here yet?" Abby called out, trying to find the four bouquets they needed. "Has anyone seen the florist?"

Jenny shook her head dramatically from the kitchen bench, a coffee mug firmly enclosed in her hands. "Abby, you need to settle down just a little," she suggested, yawning into the mug. "Noemi's going to have a fit if she see's you messing up the house."

Abby turned to face her friend, a scowl on her face. "Do you see Noemi directing traffic on the biggest day of Ziva's year?" she exclaimed, her frustrated voice rising a few octaves. "I didn't thinkg so!"

Jenny shook her head as she took another deep swig of her coffee.

"Is the park all ready for us?"

Abby gasped loudly. "Crap!"

"What?" Jenny groaned, not ready for more of Abby's high pitched nonsense before her coffee fix.

"I need to go down there and check!"

"Well the hairdressers and hair and makeup artists are only just starting; they need to do Anna, Adina and Nettie as well as us, so you should have plenty of time," Cynthia said, entering the kitchen with a towel on her head to grab her own caffeine fix. "You can get one of the detail to drive you down."

Abby smiled and audibly let out the breath she had been holding. "Oh, thank god," she almost whispered.

"However I would suggest you put some clothes on before leaving my house," Jenny deadpanned. Abby giggled as she looked down at the towel wrapped around her body and the skeleton slippers on her feet.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony, McGee, Ducky and Gibbs were sitting in the basement at Gibbs' house, the silence between them speaking volumes.

"Does anyone else think we should be getting ready?" McGee asked out of the blue. "Or should we be doing something else to help out?"

Gibbs shrugged. "We aren't expected at the park until 12.30, and it won't do Tony any good to get there too early without any alcohol."

"So are you going to break out the bourbon then, boss?" Tony asked, not moving his eyes from the sawdust patterns on the floor.

"Bourbon is not something to be dosing yourself up with on your wedding day, Anthony," a familiar voice spoke from the top of the stairs. The four men looked up, all surprised to see Anthony DiNozzo Senior and Abraham David standing up their, there individual security details taking up space behind them.

"Sir? Abraham? What are you doing here?" Tony asked, standing up to look at them.

Abraham started walking down the stairs. "You did not think you could get away with marrying my daughter without me being present, did you?"

Tony couldn't say anything; his brain was frozen in shock. McGee nudged him gently with his elbow, trying to stun his gobsmacked friend out of the uncharacteristic silence.

"No, sir," he managed to stutter quietly. "How did you know when and where?"

The two fathers shared a knowing look then turned to McGee.

"Abby," Tim and Tony said together.

"Who else?" Abraham replied. "Now, get yourselves out of this basement, we have a wedding to prepare for."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Abby arrived at Anacostia Park in one of the many chauferred government vehicles the director had commandeered for the weekend and ran towards the section she had cornered off for the ceremony.

Rounding the treeline, she stepped onto the white floating floor that had been laid that morning as a makeshift path and stopped to admire the handiwork constructed.

"Miss Scuito, where do you want these?"

Abby smiled at the man holding half of the flower-covered arch the couple would be married beneath and directed the pair to the stage at the end of the floating floor. She took the time to look around; the neat rows of white chairs; the white roses and the dark calla lillies strung up as decorations; the pristine view of the Anacostia River behind them; and the familiarity of the navy yard across from that. The sun was shining strongly, no signs of any cloud cover in sight, casting light everywhere.

"Is there anything wrong, Miss Scuito?" another contractor asked.

"No," she replied quietly, shaking her head. "Nothing at all."

She was being uncharacteristically quiet, silently taking in the beauty of the empty garden, which would be filled with people in a few hours time.

Eventually, she turned towards the car, ready for the driver to take her back to Jenny's to get ready for the ceremony.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**Once again, please remember to leave a review on your way out, and wish me luck for my exams!!!**

**Oh, and I'll post a picture of the flowers the wedding is themed around soon... but my lecture is about to start so maybe not :)  
**


	15. The Wedding Day, part two THE WEDDING

**Ha, so I just remembered that I owe you an update! Here it is, and even though I've been lurking amongst the Bones archives the past few days when I should have been studying, please remember that after this chapter there is only one more, and then the epilogue. For the sequel, _Any Other World_, you might just have to wait another six monts or so like you did for this. I haven't made much progress on it since the last time I updated!**

_Chapter Fifteen: The Wedding Day, part two - The Actual Wedding_

Tony was amazed when he walked down the aisle, with Gibbs, McGee and Ducky, at the beauty of the spot Abby had managed to find. He smiled for the photographer, a young man with Abby's enthusiasm and tendency for taking photos of everything. That was probably a good thing, as he did kinda want the whole day captured for all eternity.

He reached the rose and lily covered arch with his three closest friends behind him and turned with his hands clasped behind his back. He watched as his father took a seat in the front row on the groom's side, next to all the other random people from his past that Abby had managed to invite.

The chairs on both sides were filling up quickly, but Tony took no notice. He kept going over his vows in his mind, repeating the words over and over and over so he wouldn't forget them. Gibbs knew it wasn't the best idea to disturb him in the middle of his freaking out, having been through the experience four times previously; and hopefully one time more for the last time; so instead he turned to McGee.

"Bet you're happy you didn't have to jump through all of these hoops when you married Abby," he commented, steering the younger man's attention away from Tony's silent freak out. "No big crowd to impress, no vows to ramble on and on about, no massive party..." he trailed off, noticing the pair of musicians to the side change the music.

"I believe it is time, Anthony," Ducky stated, turning everyone's attention to the other end of the floating floor.

Cynthia entered first, and they all took in deep breaths. None of them had seen the dresses before, and the clear shoes and black ribbons shone in the sunlight. The white fabric suited her chocolate skin perfectly, and the bouquet of white roses and dark calla lillies reflected the dresses perfectly.

Abby was out next; the lack of straps revealing many of her normally-covered tattoos to the assembled guests. She looked completely comfortable in the short white dress, though it wasn't a colour she usually wore. Her eyes met Tim's and she smiled widely; they never broke eye contact the whole way down.

Jenny, the maid of honour, was the last of the trio to emerge around the corner. The sun shining onto her red hair gave the angelic reflection of a halo on her head. She looked so comfortable in her knee-length dress as she walked through the crowd her lips broke out into a wide smile, having the chance to show her emotions without retribution for one day at least.

As Jenny reached the flower-covered arch and stood next to Abby, the music trailed off and the bridal march began, alerting everyone to Ziva's presence. They stood up and turned to face the area the bridesmaids had appeared from and gasped.

Her dress was even more stunning on her now than it was in the store. The sunlight caught many of the jewels, reflecting light everywhere as she moved slowly, led by her father. Ziva was not wearing a veil; her hair was simply upstyled on top of her head, a few dark brown ringlets hanging down the side of her face, and a small tiara held the style in place. Tony recognised it as her mother's; she had shown him a picture before of the perfect jewellery piece.

Tony could not keep his eyes of his beautiful wife-to-be, and instead of freaking out, he smiled widely, knowing that from this day on, they would face everything together, as soulmates, whatever life should throw upon them.

Ziva reached the end of the aisle and kissed her father's cheek.

"I am so proud of you, Zivaleh," he whispered, kissing both of her cheeks in return. "You look so beautiful, my love."

Ziva smiled in return, happy that they had finally, somewhat, made peace with each other, and turned to face the official with Tony by her side.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"...You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered as Tony smashed the offered glass with his foot and kissed Ziva passionately; they then laughed when both were Gibbs-slapped for taking too long.

Mr and Mrs Tony and Ziva DiNozzo walked back down the aisle, hand in hand, huge smiles on their faces, towards the long line of government vehicles waiting to take them to the reception.

"Do you think now is a good time to tell them?" Tony asked, whispering in his wife's ear.

"No," she smiled back, laughing as the bridal party followed them quickly. "They can find out later, just before we leave. Plus, I left a copy on Gibbs' desk; they will find out soon enough."

The couple turned once more to face the crowd. "We'll see you soon at the Four Seasons for the reception!" Tony called out, waving goodbye. His new wedding band shone in the sunlight. "But for now, adios, amigos!"

Most of the people who knew Tony well laughed at the movie reference, they knew he couldn't resist adding one in at the last minute.

They cheered and threw rose petals at the car as it drove off, away from the Anacostia.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**Ok, so I didn't write the vows... shoot me. But before you do, please leave a review!**

**... hey, that rhymes!**


	16. The Wedding Day, part three RECEPTION

_Chapter Sixteen: The Wedding Day, part three - The Reception_

Abby had really outdone herself for this party: the main ballroom at the DC Four Seasons was decorated with the same flowers as the ceremony had been, the live house band had set up on the stage area, and a DJ off to the side. The massive four-tier wedding cake sat on a long table at the side of the room, the rest of the table taken up by the stacks of wedding presents.

The massive dance floor in the middle of the room was surrounded by round tables, all facing the long one reserved for the bridal party directly in front of the empty space.

Abby smiled as she walked in, the rest of the bridal party behind her. All the other guests had already arrived, including the surprise family members, and were scattered throughout the room, with many gathered around the open bar.

"Hey, everyone!" Abby yelled. They all turned to look at her. "Here come Mr and Mrs DiNozzo!"

As Tony and Ziva appeared in the doorway to the ballroom, an hour after leaving Anacostia Park, everyone cheered. The newlyweds smiled widely and blushed before sharing a long kiss in front of everyone.

"Enjoy it now, 'cos you're keeping it out of the office!" Gibbs called out as they broke apart, smiling widely.

"Now can we eat?" an enthusiastic guest called out.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Almost an hour later, the catering staff were clearing the last of the dessert plates and most people had made their way to the dance floor, moving with the music the live band were playing; the DJ wouldn't make an appearance for a while yet.

The MC chosen for the night was Gibbs, much to his chagrin and everyone else's amusement. He stepped up to the microphone on the stage, ready to begin.

"Before we start, can everybody clear the dance floor to make way for the bride and groom's first dance."

Tony stood from his centre seat at the long table and offered his hand to his new wife, who smiled up at him and accepted gracefully. They looked like they were almost floating on the polished hardwood floor as they moved to the centre and took up a position close to each other as the first strands of their song began to play. They hadn't chosen it; literally everything was left up to Abby, but when they recognised the tune, both silently agreed the song was perfect.

_I finally found someone_

_That knocks me off my feet_

_I finally found the one_

_That makes me feel complete_

_It started over coffee_

_We started out as friends_

_It's funny how from simple things_

_The best things begin_

Tony looked deep into his partner's eyes; they would be partners forever now, and smiled softly. The love reflected by her eyes made his heart swell.

_This time is different_

_And it's all because of you_

_It's better than it's ever been_

_'Cause we can talk it through_

_My favourite line was_

_'Can I call you sometime'_

_It's all you had to say_

_To take my breath away_

They moved as one, waltzing across the floor. Tony whispered the lyrics into Ziva's ear as the band performed the ballad, the words matching the pair perfectly.

_This is it_

_Oh, I finally found someone_

_Someone to share my life_

_I finally found the one_

_To be with every night_

_'Cause whatever I do_

_It's just got to be you_

_My life has just begun_

_I finally found someone_

Their time together, and sometimes apart, had only made their unique bond stronger, and it showed in the respect they held for each other, the way they bickered like an old married couple, the way they finished each others' sentences.

_Did I keep you waiting?_

_I didn't mind_

_I apologize, baby that's fine_

_I would wait forever just to know you were mine_

_You know I love your hair_

_Are you sure it looks right?_

_I love what you wear_

_Isn't it too tight?_

Gibbs smiled as he watched them move in sync with each other. They were so perfect together, their happiness shining visibly from their eyes, he could only hope he and Jenny could be that happy one day, if they ever overcame their separate stubborn streaks.,

_You're exceptional_

_I can't wait for the rest of my life_

_This is it_

_Oh, I finally found someone_

_Someone to share my life_

_I finally found the one_

_To be with every night_

With the beginning of the final verse, Tony slowly began spinning the pair around the floor, causing both Ziva's dress and hair to fly out around them, making them look like they were flying.

_'Cause whatever I do_

_It's just got to be you_

_My life has just begun_

_I finally found someone_

_And whatever I do_

_It's just got to be you_

_My life has just begun_

_I finally found someone_

The song ended with Tony moving Ziva into a deep dip, kissing her passionately. The audience, completely enthralled with the show of love between the pair, broke out into applause when the final chords rang out across the room.

Tony pulled his new wife back into a standing position gently, both of them smiling widely at the attention they were on the receiving end of, before sharing another kiss.

They were still standing together in the middle of the dance floor when the next song started and everyone else began dancing around them.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Hours later, when it was approaching midnight, the party was still in full swing, even though most had to be at the office in less than eight hours. The presents had all been accepted, the cake cut and distributed, the bar closed and most of the women's high heeled shoes taking residence on tabletops.

Tony caught Ziva yawning into her hand, and knew it was time to make a move. He whispered into Abby's ear; she smiled widely and nodded. Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and pulled her slowly to her feet before ushering her to the door.

They had almost reached the kerb when the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind stopped them. The pair turned around, and weren't so surprised to see Abby standing in front of everyone, gathered in the lobby of the DC Four Seasons hotel.

"Well?" Abby asked, crossing her arms with a fake-angry look on her face. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

Tony shared a smirk with Ziva. "Um, Zee's pregnant and we'll see you in two weeks!"

They entered the waiting car quickly as an outraged Abby ran after them screaming, while everyone behind her, save the few who knew her well, watched on with shock.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**The song is "I finally found someone" performed by Bryan Adams and Barbara Streisand (however you spell her name).**

**The last words out of Tony's mouth is the secret from the last chapter!**


	17. Epilogue

**Ok, *sobs*, this is officially the end of 'Forever', I hope you have enjoyed the ride. Stay tuned for a preview of the sequel at the end, though I don't know when it will be finished because I have just realised Bones is the second best thing in the world... Second only to NCIS that is!**

_Epilogue: 15 January 2009_

Tony sat next to his exhausted wife in her hospital bed, holding her close to him while she slept. Her hair was still sticking to her forehead; the exhaustion from the trauma of birth had logically worn her out. It was still the early hours of the morning; the sun had yet to rise, and she had given birth at only minutes to midnight. He continued to stroke her hair with one hand, the other wrapped around her shoulders protectively.

He wasn't staring at her, instead at the three cribs at the side of the room, holding his newborn daughters. They were both somewhat expecting multiples, coming from the history on Ziva's side of the family, but having three tiny little girls still could not cease to amaze him.

Ziva had given birth naturally, a feat for her. Luckily, she had only been in labour for about four hours before the first baby made her appearance, shortly followed by her sisters. Both she and Tony, however, were surprised to be told that two were identical, whereas the third daughter was fraternal.

They had decided to name the girls after women who had made significant impacts on their lives. The firstborn, Natalia Abigail, was identical to Shiloh Jennifer. Caitlin Asha, born third, was announced fraternal by the neonatal specialists, but most certainly the daughter of Anthony and Ziva DiNozzo; her slightly olive skin and dark curls was a perfect mixture of her Italian and Israeli heritage.

"They are not going anywhere," a tired voice interrupted his thoughts. Tony looked down at his wife; she had obviously just woken up and caught him staring at the triplets. "You do not have to worry, nothing is going to happen."

"I know," he sighed, kissing her forehead. "I'm just amazed, they're finally here, and it hasn't sunk in yet."

They sat in comfortable silence, just staring at the three cribs, one yellow, one pink, and the other white, colour-coded to tell them apart.

"Does anybody even know we're here?" Ziva asked, turning to look up at Tony.

"Whoops," he smiled. "I knew I forgot something. Where's my cell?"

Ziva shrugged. "Did we even bring them? We left in such a rush…" she trailed off.

"Meh."

They sat in silence for a while longer, content just being together, until a nurse came in to check on the new family. Satisfied the triplets were stable and asleep, she quickly checked Ziva's stats before leaving, closing the door behind her.

"You know that Abby's going to kill you when she finds out, right?" Ziva asked suddenly.

Tony's face suddenly displayed one of fear. "Oh, shit!"

* * *

**The girls' names do have significant meanings: Natalia Abigail means 'born on Christmas day; joy of the father'; Shiloh Jennifer means 'his gift, fair phantom/white wave'; and Caitlin Asha means 'pure hope'. Ok, so maybe only Caitlin's name has meaning, but the other two pretty much mean they're daddy's girls from birth...**

**So, this brings us to the end of 'Forever', thank you for reading. Please remember to leave a review on your way out, and look out for the next installment of the Ad Infinitum series, 'Any Other World', which will be up whenever I finish writing it. But first, for a little preview...**

_He stared at the eight children in front of him; he had saved them from their parents. They either dumped them in child care or carted them around like show ponies. Yes, he had saved them._

_The carriers were all organised in the order he had saved them; Cooper, Augustine, Adam, Bonnie, Tyler, Susan, Billy, and the most recent addition, Parker. Unfortunately, he had lost one of his rescued children, Bianca; but it was for her own good._

_He sat down on the couch and sighed. Maybe these children would have a better life with him than they would with their parents; he would raise them properly, like his own parents should have raised him._


End file.
